Ame no Mahou Der Zauber des Regens
by Styko
Summary: Nach Shinichi ist nun auch noch Conan gegangen und Ran hat ihren lezten Halt verloren. Was wird sie tun, wenn sich die Dunkelheit immer weiter nähert? Complete
1. Akisame Herbstregen

**Titel**: Ame no Mahou – Der Zauber des Regens

**Teil:** 1/3

**Teiltitel:** Akisame - Herbstregen

**Grund des Schreibens:** Herbst-/Winterfanficwettbewerb bei Animexx

**Platz:** 1.! (*es immer noch nicht wirklich glaubt...*)

**Genre:** Darkfic, Romance, Comedy

**Warning:** dark, depri, teilweise com, sap, vielleicht etwas fluff

**Pairings: ** ShinichiXRan (Haupt) KaitoXAoko (Neben)

**Summary:** Dunkelheit ist es, was einen umgibt, wenn der Geliebte unerreichbar fern und auch der einzige Mensch, den man noch einen wahren Freund nennen konnte, fortgegangen ist. Ran muss dies feststellen als mit Conans Abschied ihre Welt beginnt zusammenzufallen. Doch auf dem Weg der Dunkelheit gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit sich umzuwenden und zurückzukehren. Aber was ist, wenn das Licht zu weit weg ist um zu führen? Weiter der Dunkelheit entgegengehen? Oder sich umsehen und nach anderen Lichtern suchen?

**Bemerkung:** Oh, ich glaub es immer noch nicht, dass ich gewonnen hab *sich so abartig freut* ^__^  Dafür, dass ich so unter Druck geschrieben hab (ich glaube, ich kann unter Druck irgendwie besser arbeiten o.O *immer wieder auffällt*)

Nun gut, es gibt nicht sonderlich viel zu sagen. Das Pairing ist für mich ja wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich, da ich ansonsten ausschließlich Shounen Ai/Slash schreibe, aber für diese Idee brauchte ich... nun ja, sagen wir mal ein ‚vorgegebenes' Pairing und ShinichiXRan hat sich nun mal am besten dafür geeignet. 

Da ich nicht wirklich Japanisch kann, musste ich mich bei dem Titel und Teiltitel auf die Hilfe diverser Wörterbücher und meiner doch eher minderen Grammatikkenntnisse verlassen. Ich weiß also nicht, ob die Übersetzung hundertprozentig richtig ist, aber ich denke vom Sinn her wird's stimmen^^'

Da mir an dieser Story doch schon einiges liegt, würde ich mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen^^ und nun will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ 

**Danke an: **meine beiden Betaleser, Selia und Yikes *knuffel*, sowie an cristall und das restliche Team des Wettbewerbs^^ *auch nochmal knuffel*

**Disclaimer:** Weder „Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch „Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, was jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.) 

**Feedback an:** Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

Ame no Mahou – Der Zauber des Regens 

Akisame – Herbstregen 

Schwere Regentropfen trommelten gegen das Fenster, als wollten sie mich für das schelten, was ich getan hatte. Unaufhörlich klopften sie, so stark, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sie würden jeden Augenblick die Scheibe zertrümmern, um auf mich niederzuschlagen mit einer Kraft, die man ihnen nicht zutraute. 

Natürlich war mir klar, dass die Regentropfen das nicht vermochten und sie mich auch nicht für das verdammten, was ich getan hatte. Niemand würde mich für so was verdammen. Ich hatte ein Kind seinen Eltern wiedergegeben, es wieder in die Obhut der Menschen entlassen, die es doch eigentlich brauchte und nicht die eines vollkommen Fremden und dessen Tochter, die doch selber noch ein Kind war... Und trotzdem... es quälte mich, dass ich ihn hatte gehen lassen.

_‚Tschüss, Ran!'_ Vor meinen geschlossenen Augen drängte sich augenblicklich wieder das Bild des kleinen Jungen mit der Brille auf, der sich winkend verabschiedete und so glücklich wirkte, wie ich ihn nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Schmerz und Eifersucht wallten in mir auf und im nächsten Augenblick verfluchte ich mich bereits für meinen Egoismus. Wie konnte ich erwarten, dass es ihm schwerfiele zu gehen? Natürlich war er glücklich gewesen wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern zu gehen, jedes Kind wäre das. Selbst Conan, der sonst immer so still und beinah schon erwachsen gewirkt hatte. Er war ein Kind gewesen, ein ganz normales Kind, das sich wie jedes andere auch nach der Wärme und Geborgenheit sehnte, wie nur Eltern sie einem schenken können. 

Aber trotzdem, es tat weh ihn gehen zu sehen. Bald zwei Jahre hatte er bei uns gewohnt, hatte mit uns gelacht, mit uns getrauert und mit uns gelebt. Er war ein Teil unserer kleinen Familie geworden. Ich nahm an, selbst mein Vater würde ihn vermissen. Auch wenn er ihn immer als lästig bezeichnet hatte, sie wurden von Tag zu Tag wie Vater und Sohn und ich glaubte, ich hatte meinen Vater schlucken sehen, als Conan aus der Tür hinausging und uns verließ. Es würde ihm schwer mitnehmen und ich hoffte, dass er nicht in die gleiche Lethargie verfallen würde wie damals, als Mutter von uns weggegangen ist... Ich würde es nicht noch einmal ertragen ihn so zu erleben...

_‚Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann mal wieder!'_ Er hatte gegrinst bei diesem Satz. Das unschuldige Grinsen eines Kindes, die Stimme so voller Zuversicht und Freude wie bei jedem anderen Kind auch. Und doch war da dieser Unterton gewesen, der mitschwang, der mir verdeutlichte, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen sollte. Nicht einmal mehr mit ihm sprechen oder ihm schreiben war mir vergönnt, das wurde mir in diesem einen Augenblick klar. Genauso schnell, wie er in mein Leben getreten war, war er auch wieder gegangen. So war er schon immer und so würde er wohl immer sein. 

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein verweintes Gesicht, als mir dieser Gedanke kam. In diesem Punkt war Conan ihm immer so ähnlich gewesen – und vielleicht war es gerade deshalb, dass mir der Verlust des Kleinen noch näher ging, als es unter normalen Umständen bereits der Fall gewesen wäre: Er war immer mein Ersatz gewesen, mein Halt in der schweren Zeit der Trennung. Nur durch ihn, durch seine Nähe, seine Anwesenheit hatte ich es überhaupt geschafft die Zeit ohne ihn durchzustehen. 

Es zog mir das Herz vor Angst zusammen, als ich mir dies eingestand, denn nun, wo Conan auch verschwunden war, wie sollte ich diese ganze Situation noch durchstehen? Niemand hatte mich je so gut verstanden, wie der kleine Junge. Nicht mein Vater, nicht meine Mutter, auch nicht Sonoko oder eine meiner anderen Freundinnen. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen, wie ich in meinem Alter einen Jungen derart vermissen konnte. Ich selbst wusste es nicht, aber ich wusste, dass es echt war, kein falscher Liebeschmerz, wie es sich die Jugend in diesen Zeiten doch so oft einredete. Conan hatte mich verstanden und mir den Halt gegeben, den ich brauchte. Aber nun war auch dieser einzige Halt, den ich noch gehabt hatte, verschwunden und in dieser einen schwarzen Herbstnacht, in der der Regen schwer an mein Fenster trommelte, spürte ich, wie sich unter meinen Füßen ein großer, dunkler Abgrund auftat, in den ich langsam drohte zu fallen, würde ich nicht bald eine rettende Hand gereicht bekommen. 

Mit einem erneuten Weinkrampf drehte ich mich auf die Seite, die Beine nah an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen, versuchend mir selbst etwas von der Wärme zu geben, die ich mir so ersehnte. Doch meine Träume, in die ich fiel, spiegelten die Realität wieder, die ich mir noch nicht eingestehen wollte: Dunkelheit. 

~ ~ ~

„Ran. Ran! Ran wach auf!"

Eine leise Stimme drang durch die Stille und Schwärze meiner Gedanken und riss mich langsam hinaus. Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich auch die Hand an meiner Schulter, die mich mehr unsanft als sanft rüttelte, vermutlich um mich endlich aufzuwecken. Ich versuchte mich zu widersetzen, einfach weiterzuschlafen, doch die Stimme und die Hand gaben nicht nach und so fügte ich mich schließlich und öffnete flackernd die Augen. 

Doch sobald sie auch nur einen Spalt offen waren, waren sie schon wieder geschlossen. Ein brennender Schmerz war durch sie gezogen, als das grelle Licht der Lampe mich geblendet hatte. Aber ich hatte Sonoko erkannt und fragte deshalb schlaftrunken:

„Was ist denn?"

„Das wird aber auch mal Zeit! Na mach schon, wir haben Schule! Wenn du nicht gleich aufstehst, kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Mit einem Ruck war ich hellwach und richtete mich so schnell auf, dass Sonoko erschrocken zurückwich und – Plumps!

„Aua... Mensch... warn' mich doch, bevor du wie von der Tarantel gestochen auffährst..." 

Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen, als ich meine beste Freundin betrachtete, die auf dem Boden neben meinem Bett saß und sich ihren schmerzenden Po rieb, auf den sie kurz zuvor gefallen war. Doch ich wischte es augenblicklich wieder fort, wusste ich doch, wie leicht es war Sonoko beleidigt werden zu lassen. Außerdem musste ich mich beeilen. 

„Entschuldige bitte", während ich aus dem Bett kletterte, nahm ich ihre Hände und zog sie wieder auf die Füße, dann ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank, um die Schuluniform herauszuholen. 

„Ich brauch' nicht lang', bin gleich fertig. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Conan wecken, sonst kommt er auch noch zu spä-" 

Ich merkte nicht, wie mir die Kleidung aus den erschlaffenden Händen rutschte und sie achtlos auf den Boden fiel. Ich merkte nur, wie die Dunkelheit wieder über mir hereinbrach. Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und ich glaubte, mir stäche jemand mit Tausenden von kleinen spitzen Nadeln hinein. Ich hatte vergessen, dass er weg war. War in meinen Träumen der Realität entflohen gewesen und hatte mich nicht darauf vorbereiten können ihr wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

„Ran..." Sonoko nahm mich in den Arm, aber ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung nicht. Sie hätte sich eigentlich warm anfühlen müssen, doch alles was ich in diesem Augenblick fühlte war Kälte. Kälte im Raum, Kälte von Sonoko und Kälte tief in mir drin.  

Er war weg. Mein kleiner Halt war weg. Genauso wie mein großer. Conan würde niemals wiederkommen. Niemals. Würde Shinichi wieder kommen? Was wäre, wenn Shinichi auch für immer gegangen war, damals in dem Vergnügungspark, als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand? Und mit diesen Gedanken rissen die Ketten der Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen, die ich all die Zeit davor hatte gefangen halten können und krochen langsam auf mein Herz zu. Auf meine Seele und meine Gefühle. Ich wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie alles erreicht und verschlungen hätte. Damals, in diesen regnerischen Septembertagen, wurde mir klar, dass ich vom Schiff des Lichtes gefallen war, hinein in die schwarze Dunkelheit der Einsamkeit, nur gehalten von ein paar dünnen Rettungsleinen, die bald zu zerreißen drohten. 

~ ~ ~

Es ist seltsam, dass man erst dann erkennt was wirklich wichtig ist, wenn man es verloren hat. Bei Shinichi ging es mir so und bei Conan war es genauso. Die ganze Zeit denkt man, es ist ganz selbstverständlich und im nächsten Augenblick ist es weg und man begreift zuerst gar nicht, was passiert ist. Dann langsam wird es einem klar und mit dieser langsam aufflackernden Erkenntnis, verstärkt sich auch die innere Stimme, die einem immer wieder vorwirft, dass man es hätte wissen und sich darauf vorbereiten können. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Ran?" 

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf ich Sonoko einen Blick zu, nur ganz kurz, da ich die Augen anderer Personen nicht mehr ertragen konnte. In allen sah ich entweder Conans oder Shinichis Augen, meistens sogar beide. Und es war schier unerträglich für mich. 

„Ran?" 

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn zu lügen, darin war ich nie gut gewesen und außerdem stand es mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

Conan war nun zwei Tage weg und alles lief so wie immer – und gleichzeitig doch ganz anders. Ich stand morgens auf und weckte den Rest des Haushaltes. Doch anders als zuvor war es nur noch mein Vater, der geweckt werden musste und kein kleiner Junge mit Brille und großen blauen, neugierigen Augen mehr. Ich bereitete das Frühstück zu, für zwei, nicht mehr für drei. Ich ging mit Sonoko zur Schule, aber machte keinen Umweg über die Grundschule. Das Mittagsessen war nur für zwei Personen, das Abendessen genauso. Vater ging wieder alleine zu den Fällen, ohne Conan und mich mitnehmen zu müssen, weil der Kleine so neugierig war. Ich lernte, ich kochte, ich wusch, ich putze. So wie ich es früher getan hatte. Aber es war nicht mehr das gleiche, es würde nie mehr das gleiche sein. Außer wenn er zurückkäme. Nicht Conan. Denn Conan würde nie wiederkehren, das wusste ich. Auf Conan durfte ich nicht mehr hoffen, es wäre nur unnütz. Der einzige, auf den ich noch hoffen konnte, war Shinichi... doch ich spürte, wie die Dunkelheit die Leinen langsam zerfraß. 

„Ich vermisse ihn..." Meine Stimme war nur leise gewesen, doch anscheinend hatte Sonoko sie trotzdem gehört. 

„Conan?", fragte sie behutsam, während sie einen Arm tröstend um meine Schultern legte. 

„Auch..."

Ich musste sie nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog und die Stirn in leichte Falten legte. 

„Wen noch?"

„Das weißt du doch..." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein vorwurfsvoller Ton in meiner Stimme mitschwang. Sie wusste ganz genau, von wem ich sprach, genau wie mein Vater und meine Mutter und alle anderen Freunde, denen ich es einst gewagt hatte meine Gefühle anzuvertrauen. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, das hatte ich im Nachhinein gemerkt. Besonders bei den Erwachsenen. Alle sagten mir, ich solle Shinichi vergessen, mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Ich sollte mein Leben weiterleben und es nicht mit Warten auf ihn verschwenden. Sie alle verstanden einfach nicht, dass ich ihn liebte. Mehr liebte als alles andere auf dieser Welt und mit jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers. Jugendliebe ist etwas vergängliches, sagt man. Aber man sagt auch, dass es nur eine wahre Liebe gibt, dass man nur einmal im Leben liebt und genau das war es, was ich gegenüber Shinichi empfand. Es war die wahre Liebe, auch wenn jeder andere versuchte mir das auszureden, ich wusste, dass es wirklich war. Doch auch wenn ich nichts mehr auf die Meinung meiner Eltern und Freunde gab, so konnte ich mich nicht allein auf mein eigenes Gefühl stützen, denn es gibt einen Aspekt, der das wichtigste an der Liebe ist: Zum Lieben gehören immer zwei. 

Auch wenn er es mir nie gesagt hatte, ich wusste, dass er mich liebte. Genauso stark wie ich ihn liebte. Aber dann, als Conan weggegangen war, da drängte etwas in mir nach einer Bestätigung, nach einem Geständnis... nach einer Rettungsleine, die stark genug war mich vor der herannahenden Dunkelheit zu schützen. 

Aber es war mir klar, dass ich diese Rettung wohl nicht bekommen würde. Denn das einzige, was meine langsam zerbrechende Hoffnung hätte reparieren können, war er. Er selbst. Keine Stimme über das Telefon, kein Brief, kein Schatten, der mit mir sprach. Um von dieser Gefahr gerettet zu werden bedarfte es Shinichi selbst, direkt mir gegenüber, damit ich in seine Augen sehen konnte und wissen, er würde niemals wieder gehen. Aber so wie es aussah, würde genau dies niemals eintreten...

~ ~ ~

Der Regen prasselte auch noch am sechsten Tag nach Conans Abschied unaufhörlich auf die Erde nieder. Früher mochte ich den Regen nicht, er kam mir immer so trist und traurig vor, wie er unaufhörlich auf den Boden tropfte. Erst nachdem ich jeglichen Halt in meinem Leben verloren hatte, verstand ich ihn. Er war einsam und verlassen, fühlte sich ungeliebt und war von der Dunkelheit verfolgt. Genauso wie ich... 

„Hey, kommst du nach dem Kino noch mit zu mir?"

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?!"

Ich sah nicht auf, als das junge Pärchen neben mir vorbeilief. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie glücklich sie waren, während die Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung mich selbst zerfraßen. Zu sehr würde es schmerzen. Noch mehr würde meine bereits zerfetzte Seele reißen. 

Auf meinem Weg durch die Stadt begegnete ich noch anderen glücklichen Menschen. So vielen, wie ich nie gedacht hätte, dass sie existierten. Aber war es nicht immer so, dass man ausgerechnet dann all die Menschen traf, zu denen man sich zählte, wenn man selbst gerade genau das Gegenteil war?! 

Ein Seufzen drang aus meiner Kehle, während ich an einem Restaurant vorbei ging. Warum konnte mich keiner verstehen? Ich hatte mich mit Vater gestritten, hatte Sonoko am Morgen auch schon verschreckt und hatte nun niemandem mehr, an den ich mich wenden konnte. Früher war da noch Conan gewesen, doch heute war da niemand mehr. Niemand, der mich mehr verstand. 

Mein ganzer Verstand fühlte sich nur dumpf an, meine Sinne waren wie vernebelt und so hörte ich das unablässige Hupen des Autos erst, als es zu spät war und ich auf der Mitte der Straße stand, mich nicht entscheiden könnend, ob ich nach vorne oder nach hinten gehen sollte. 

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich in solch einem Moment so einen Gedanken hegen konnte, aber in diesem Augenblick kam es mir so vor, als wäre diese Straßenmitte der Scheideweg meines Lebens. Würde ich zurückgehen, würde ich so weiter machen wie zuvor. Ginge ich aber nach vorne, würde mein Leben eine drastische Wendung nehmen. Und da ich sowohl Angst vor dem einen wie auch dem anderen hatte, blieb ich einfach stehen und sah die grellen Scheinwerfer unaufhaltsam auf mich zu kommen. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte ich die quietschenden Reifen des Autos, die auf der regennassen Fahrbahn keinen Halt fanden, die entsetzten Schreie der Passanten und ich spürte den auf mich fallenden Regen, der mir in diesem Moment seltsam tröstend vorkam. 

Mein Gesicht wandte sich gen Himmel und im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl ich würde schweben, weit oben, über jedem Menschen und allen Sorgen, die das Zusammenleben mit sich brachte. Erst als ich den Sog nach unten und den Ruck der Landung spürte, wurde mir klar, dass ich tatsächlich in der Luft gewesen war. 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich angesichts des ungewöhnlichen Druckes um meine Hüfte, ich wäre von dem Auto in die Luft geschleudert worden, doch als ich behutsam auf meinen Füßen aufsetzte ohne jeglichen Schmerz, realisierte ich, dass etwas anderes das Schweben verursacht haben musste. 

Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen, blickte umher und sah nur die angsterfüllten Blicke der Umstehenden auf mich gerichtet. Und dann bemerkte ich die anderen Blicke, die auf etwas hinter mich gerichtet waren. Blicke voller Überraschung, Bewunderung, aber auch der Angst. 

Der Druck um meine Hüfte ließ etwas nach und als ich nach unten blickte, sah ich zwei Arme darum geschlungen. Mein Herz fing an zu rasen, warum wusste ich nicht. Es war, als hätte mir jemand meine Entscheidung abgenommen und ich wusste nur einen, der dies konnte und durfte. 

Ich wandte mich um, langsam, als fürchtete ich, ich würde ihn verschrecken, bewegte ich mich zu schnell. Wirre Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf, verklärt, nicht erkennbar, nur ein Wort blitzte immer wieder grell aus ihnen hinaus: Hoffnung. Und schließlich hatte ich den Kopf weit genug gewendet. 

Ich sah die blauen Augen. Ich sah die braunen Haare. Und ich hörte die Stimme, die nicht ihm gehörte. 

Die Rettungsleinen rissen, ich hing nur noch an einer dünnen, die von den herabfallenden Scherben der Hoffnung langsam zerschlissen wurde und die Dunkelheit hatte sich mit einem Mal um mich herum ausgebreitet. 

~ ~ ~

Sanftes Licht drang in meine Augen, als ich sie wieder öffnete, blendete mich nicht, wie es die grelle Lampe meines Zimmers einige Tage zuvor getan hatte. Verwirrt sah ich mich um. Ich kannte den Ort nicht, an dem ich mich befand. Alles war fremd. Die Wände, die Fenster, die Möbel. Selbst die Kleidung, die ich trug. Aber es war warm hier, nicht nur von der Temperatur, sondern auch von der Atmosphäre. Dieser Raum und alles in ihm strahlte etwas aus, dass selbst mein erkaltetes Inneres ein wenig zu wärmen vermochte. 

„Bist du wach?" Erschrocken fuhr ich auf und zog die Decke höher, warum wusste ich nicht. Sie hätte mich nicht schützen können, egal vor was. 

Ich suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme und fand ihn in einem Sessel, der vor dem prasselnden Kamin stand. Ein junger Mann mit blauen Augen und braunen Haaren. Der junge Mann, den ich zuvor für ihn gehalten hatte. Jetzt, bei näherer Betrachtung, fiel mir auf, dass er ihm vom Aussehen vielleicht etwas ähnelte, aber ansonsten ganz anders war. Seine Haare waren strubbelig und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck kindlicher Verspieltheit und Freude, den Shinichi selbst in seiner Jugend nicht besessen hatte. 

Schließlich stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und legte das Buch beiseite, das er gelesen hatte. Er begann auf mich zuzugehen, hielt dann aber inne. 

„Kann ich zu dir kommen? Oder ist es dir lieber, wenn wir über eine gewisse Entfernung miteinander reden?"

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er erklärte:

„Naja, du bist vorhin zusammengeklappt, als du mich angesehen hast, da hab ich gedacht, dass es vielleicht an mir lag..." 

Noch immer stand in meinem Gesicht die Verwirrung geschrieben, konnte ich mich doch nicht richtig erinnern, was zuvor geschehen war. 

„Was ist passiert?" 

Ich sah, wie er skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog. Doch mit einem kaum merklichen Schulterzucken, lag bereits wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. 

„Du wärst fast von einem Auto überfahren worden. Ich hab dich von der Straße weggezogen und als du dich dann zu mir umgedreht hast, bist du ganz plötzlich bewusstlos geworden. Das hat mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du?! Ich hab schon gedacht, was ist jetzt los. Die Leute ringsum meinten, es sei vielleicht der Schock und ich sollte dich in ein Krankenhaus bringen, aber ich hab dann beschlossen, dass es meine Wohnung erst mal auch tun würde. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel. Oder willst du lieber in ein Krankenhaus? Ich kann ein Taxi rufen, das uns hinfährt. Du kannst aber auch alleine fahren, wenn du willst."

„Nein...", kam es stotternd aus meinem Mund, immer noch verwirrt und auch etwas verstört angesichts des Redeflusses des Mannes, der sich bereits zur Tür gewendet hatte, um wohl das Telefon zu holen. „Schon gut... Mir fehlt nichts... Ich... ich hatte nur..." 

Ich brach ab, als ich bemerkte, dass ich ihm etwas erklären wollte, dass er sowieso nicht verstanden hätte. Doch ich hatte angefangen und nun sah er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ich wandte den Blick ab und schüttelte den Kopf, mehr um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, als ihm zu bedeuten, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte. Wie er es auffasste, wusste ich nicht, denn ich sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nur die Schultern zucken und schließlich an das Bett treten. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und bückte sich ein wenig, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Alles in Ordnung?" 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir irgendwas holen?"

Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Hm..." 

Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass er sich keine weitere Mühe machen sollte und ich ihn nicht weiter belästigen wollte, als er aufsprang und zur Tür rannte. Im Weggehen meinte er:

„Ich mach dir einen Kakao. Schokolade hilft immer! Warte hier, bin gleich wieder da!" 

Erneut verwirrt blieb ich sitzen, wie er es mir gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich gleich gehen wollen, ihm nicht weiter zur Last fallen, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich ihn dadurch nur beleidigen würde. Also blieb ich sitzen und sah mich ein wenig im Zimmer um. 

Es war ein großer gemütlicher Raum, mit hohen Wänden und hohen Fenstern. Der Boden war mit einem hellen Teppich ausgelegt. Die gegenüberliegenden Fenster waren mit weißen Vorhängen verhangen, die unter normalen Umständen sicherlich recht lichtdurchlässig waren, doch noch immer regnete es draußen und die Welt war von den grauen Wolken verdunkelt. In der linken Wand war ein Kamin eingelassen, in dem ein Feuer flackerte. Davor stand, neben dem Sessel, in dem er gesessen hatte, noch ein Sofa und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem jetzt das Buch und ein großer Zylinder lagen. Auf meiner Seite befand sich nur das Bett, in dem ich saß und auf der rechten nur die große Eichentür. Vereinzelt hingen ein paar Gemälde an der Wand, von Landschaften im Herbst- oder Winterkleid. Besonders faszinierte mich jenes, auf das ich von meinem Bett aus genau drauf sah. Eine weite Hügellandschaft mit einer Schlossruine, alles bedeckt von dem reinsten Weiß, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und die Sonne malte blaue Schatten auf die Landschaft unter sich. Ich hatte niemals ein Bild gesehen, das den Winter in einem solchen Licht erstrahlen ließ. 

Wie der Regen hatten Herbst und Winter immer eine trübe und traurige Wirkung auf mich gehabt. Ich mochte diese Monate nicht, hatte den Frühling und Sommer mit seinen bunten Farben und erblühendem Leben lieber, doch dieses eine Bild zeigte mir, dass der Winter, wenn er wollte, tausendmal schöner als der Sommer aussehen konnte. 

Ein leises Klicken riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nahm meinen Blick von dem Bild und sah ihn auf mich zukommen, mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln reichte er mir sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. 

„Ein schönes Bild, nicht wahr? Es heißt _‚Fuyubi_'." 

Er sah zu der sonnigen Winterlandschaft, um kurz darauf den Blick wieder zu mir zu wenden. Ich schwieg einige Sekunden, dann nickte ich. Meine Augen verweilten auf der Tasse, konnte ich doch immer noch nicht den Blick anderer Leute ertragen. Obwohl mir, wie mir in diesem Moment auffiel, sein Blick fast nichts ausmachte. Es lag so viel Wärme und Freundlichkeit darin, fast so wie in dem Winterbild. 

„Ähm... sag mal... kann ich dich was fragen?" Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln bückte er sich wieder, um mir in die Augen sehen zu können, und ich, von dieser Frage viel zu verwirrt, nickte nur. 

„Also, du musst nicht antworten, wenn du es nicht willst, ich hab dich im Grunde ja auch ziemlich überfallen, aber... naja, ich wüsste nur gerne, wie du heißt."

Blinzelnd sah ich ihn an, dann antwortete ich:

„Ran. Ran Mori."

Sein Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf und er streckte mir die Hand entgegen, die ich annahm. „Kaito Kuroba. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen"

„Mich auch."

Wieder grinste er mich freundlich an. „Oh, kann ich dir noch was bringen? Oder willst du jemanden anrufen? Vielleicht macht sich jemand Sorgen um dich!" Er war erneut fast aufgesprungen, doch ich versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, zog meine Hände jedoch gleich wieder zurück. Er schien allerdings verstanden zu haben und setzte sich erneut.

„Es macht sich niemand Sorgen. Mein Vater ist nicht da... und meine Mutter wohnt nicht bei uns."

„Achso... und ansonsten? Brauchst du wirklich nichts?"

Einige Sekunden konnte ich mich dazu überwinden in seine Augen zu sehen. Es kam mir fast unwirklich vor, wie sich ein vollkommen Fremder so um mich sorgte. 

„Nein, mach dir keine Mühe, du hast sowieso schon-"

Ich brach ab, als mir plötzlich etwas klar wurde. _‚Du wärst fast von einem Auto überfahren worden. Ich hab dich von der Straße weggezogen.'_ Er hatte mich gerettet. Obwohl ihm dabei auch etwas hätte passieren können!

„Wieso... wieso hast du mich von der Straße weggezogen? Das war doch gefährlich!"

Für ein paar Momente sah er mich verwirrt an, schien anscheinend nicht zu verstehen, wie ich plötzlich wieder darauf kam. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich hätte dich da schlecht von dem Auto überfahren lassen können, oder?" Ich hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, als er mir mit einer Geste bedeutete still zu sein. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin sportlich, ich hüpf' immer irgendwo in der Gegend rum und außerdem hab ich nen guten Schutzengel. Mir passiert so leicht nichts! Also will ich kein ‚wenn' und ‚aber' hören, verstanden?!"

Ich nickte und sah etwas verlegen auf meine Tasse hinab. „Danke", meinte ich schließlich leise. 

„Ach was", er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Vergiss es! Für mich ist so was selbstverständlich!"

„Auch, dass du dann wildfremde Personen mit in deine Wohnung nimmst und dich um sie kümmerst?"

Er zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich bin halt ein sehr sozialer Mensch."

Auch wenn die Dunkelheit meine Seele noch immer umzingelte, ich konnte nicht anders als ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Grinsen zu erwidern. 

~ ~ ~

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen uns. Ich starrte fortwährend auf meine Tasse, spürte aber, dass er mich musterte, wägte gedanklich wahrscheinlich ab, warum ich so traurig war. Doch er stellte keine Fragen und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. 

Während ich an meiner Kakaotasse nippte, fiel mein Blick wieder auf den kleinen Couchtisch am Feuer und somit auch auf den Zylinder. Um das Schweigen zu brechen, fragte ich schließlich:

„Was ist mit dem Zylinder auf dem Tisch da?"

Er folgte meinen Blick, wandte ihn dann aber wieder auf mich. 

„Habt ihr zuhause keinen Zylinder auf dem Tisch stehen?" 

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Meinte er das ernst? Sein Gesicht und sein Ton waren so ruhig und normal gewesen, dass man es glauben konnte. Doch dann schlich sich ganz plötzlich ein freches Grinsen auf seine Lippen und ein Lachen unterdrückend meinte er:

„Das war nur ein Scherz, nicht ernst nehmen!" Mit einem weiteren Lachen stand er auf und ging zum Couchtisch. „Weißt du, ich bin Zauberer. Jedenfalls hobbymäßig. Und naja, wir Zauberer haben ja alle irgendwo einen Zylinder herumstehen, aus dem wir Kaninchen herausziehen, nicht wahr?" 

Ich blinzelte erneut verwirrt, wusste ich doch nicht, ob er dies nun ernst meinte oder nicht. 

„Allerdings", meinte er dann und sah mit prüfenden Blick in das Innere des Hutes, bevor er seinen Arm hineinsteckte, um kurz darauf etwas kleines braunes mit einem buschigen Schwanz herauszuholen, „bevorzuge ich eher Eichhörnchen!"

Ich musste wohl so verdattert gucken, dass er Mitleid mit mir bekam. Während er sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzte, legte er das kleine schlafende Tier vorsichtig zurück in den Zylinder und hielt ihn mir so hin, dass ich hinein gucken konnte. Es sah sehr mager und krank aus. Es atmete ruhig, machte hin und wieder aber einen schnaubenden Laut, der sich fast wie ein Niesen anhörte. 

„Eigentlich hab ich das arme Ding verletzt im Park gefunden und zu einem Tierarzt gebracht. Der hat gemeint, es hätte so keine Chance über den Winter zu kommen, also hab ich beschlossen es zu pflegen, bis es wieder gesund ist."

Ich strich leicht über das weiche Fell. Dann meinte ich leicht lächelnd „Du hast wirklich ein großes Herz."

„Oh... ach was", verlegen winkte er ab. „Ich bin halt so, kann auch nichts dran machen."

„Mir gefällt das", sagte ich leise und da keine Reaktion kam, hatte er mich wohl nicht gehört. Er sah mich nur blinzelnd an, anscheinend nicht sicher, ob ich etwas gesagt hatte oder nicht. Aber ich machte keine Anstalten es zu wiederholen und lächelte nur. Es tat gut endlich mal wieder aufrichtig lächeln zu können. Es erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit, seit ich dies das letzte Mal getan hatte. 

~ ~ ~

Wieder herrschte Stille, während ich das schlafende Eichhörnchen in seinem Zylinder betrachtete und an meinem Kakao trank. Und wieder spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir, seltsam intensiv und trotzdem nicht wirklich unangenehm. Er war ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch, das war mir vom ersten Augenblick an klar gewesen. 

„Magst du das Bild?"

Seine Frage kam ganz unvermittelt und ich brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ich sie realisiert hatte. Ich sah ihn an, doch seine Augen lagen auf dem Winterbild, das ich mir zuvor angeschaut hatte.

„Ja", sagte ich leise. „Es strahlt so eine Wärme aus, obwohl es eine kalte Landschaft zeigt..." Mit verklärten Augen starrte ich auf das Gemälde und obwohl ich wusste, dass seine erneut auf mir lagen, fuhr ich leise fort. „Ich wünschte, ich würde so etwas in Natura sehen können..."

„Dann solltest du diesen Winter vielleicht danach suchen. Es wurde in Japan gemalt, irgendwo wird es diese Landschaft sicherlich geben."

Ich wand den Blick schließlich ab und richtete ihn auf das Stück Decke neben mir. Und bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, waren die verhängnisvollen Worte bereits ausgesprochen: 

„Aber es wäre nicht das gleiche ohne ihn..."

Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als ich bemerkt, was ich gerade gesagt hatte und noch mehr, als ich realisierte, dass er es gehört hatte. Er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was?"

„N-Nichts...", ich hob abwehrend die Hände und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich und sah nur gequält aus.

„Du bist dir hoffentlich im Klaren darüber, dass ich das nicht glaube." Mein Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich. Er sah nicht böse aus, hatte die Augenbrauen nur hochgezogen und sah mit Erwartung auf mich. Für einen Moment war ich versucht es ihm zu erzählen, alles. Er strahlte etwas aus, was einem praktisch zum Vertrauen zwang, aber trotzdem wollte ich es ihm nicht sagen. Ich wollte ihn nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen. Er hatte schon viel zu viel für mich getan. 

„Es ist nicht wichtig..."

„Oh, ich glaube doch, dass es wichtig ist, ansonsten würdest du wohl kaum so schrecklich traurig aussehen." 

Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, nur kurz, länger konnte ich es nicht. Es war, als würde er mich mit nur einem Blick zwingen können ihm alles zu erzählen. 

„Wir kennen uns nicht...", versuchte ich mich schließlich herauszureden, auch auf die Gefahr hin, ich würde ihn durch diese Bemerkung verletzen.

„Ja, das mag stimmen, aber weißt du, manchmal kann man Fremden seine Probleme besser erzählen, weil die nicht wissen, was man gewöhnlich tut und einen deshalb nicht für verrückt, wahnsinnig oder blöd halten." Perplex blinzelte ich ihn an. Er sah noch immer mit diesem Blick auf mich, blinzelte dann aber auch und zog schließlich nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. „Hm... ich hab das Gefühl so was irgendwann schon mal gesagt zu haben...

Naja, egal. Also, was ist jetzt? Wer ist er? Dein Freund? Dein Bruder? Dein Vater? Dein Hund?"

„Mein Hund?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nya, manchmal spielen Hunde auch eine sehr wichtige Rolle im Leben von Menschen. So wie... Lassie. Was wär Timmy denn ohne Lassie gewesen? Todunglücklich, genau! Oh und ein nerviger kleiner Junger... obwohl er das auch mit Lassie war..."

Wieder konnte ich ihn nur perplex anschauen, bis ich in einen leichten Kicheranfall verfiel. Doch dann wurde ich mir wieder unseres eigentlichen Themas bewusst und seufzte laut. 

„Mein Freund", sagte ich schließlich leise. 

„Hat er dich verlassen?", fragte er behutsam und so sanft, dass ich ihm unmöglich böse sein konnte. 

Ich schwieg eine Weile. „Nicht direkt... aber er... er ist Detektiv... und er muss einen wichtigen Fall bearbeiten..."

„Aber danach kommt er doch zurück, oder?"

„Ja, aber...", ich stockte und musste die Tränen hinunterschlucken, bevor ich leise fortfuhr. „Aber er ist schon so lange weg..."

„Du magst ihn sehr, hm?"

„Ich liebe ihn." Ich sagte es einfach, denn es stimmte. Ich wollte nicht mehr leugnen, damit man mich nicht für verrückt hielt. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln sein überraschtes Gesicht und seufzte. Vielleicht war er doch wie all die anderen auch. Doch dann - ganz plötzlich - sah ich das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Seine Hand legte sich auf meine und drückte sie tröstend und in diesem Moment konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen, dass er mich verstand. Dass er mich nicht für verrückt hielt in meinem Alter von Liebe zu sprechen. Er glaubte mir und noch viel wichtiger, er fand es in Ordnung, freute sich sogar für mich. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat, umarmte ich ihn und flüsterte ein leises ‚Danke'.

~ ~ ~

Nachdem er sich von meinem kleinen Überfall erholt hatte und ich mich entschuldigen wollte, er es aber nur mit einem Schulterzucken abtat und meinte, wir wären jetzt quitt, unterhielten wir uns noch eine Weile, bis ich mich schließlich auf den Weg machen wollte. Doch es dauerte noch etwas bis ich ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass er mich nicht begleiten musste. 

Auf dem Weg zur Tür fiel mir plötzlich wieder ein, dass ich gar nicht meine Sachen anhatte, die ich zuvor getragen hatte. 

„Oh, ja. Die sind von meiner Freundin. Sie hat dich vorhin auch umgezogen, also nichts falsches denken, ja? Sie musste allerdings wieder weg. Schade, dass du nicht länger bleibst, ihr hättet euch bestimmt gut verstanden."

Ohne dass ich darauf etwas antworten konnte, hatte er mir eine Tüte mit meinen Sachen in die Hand gedrückt, dann hielt er mir eine Jacke hin.

„Aber-"

„Nein, nein, kein ‚aber' hab ich doch vorhin gesagt. Du gehst mir da nicht ohne Jacke raus. Und einen Schirm nimmst du auch mit. So hast du außerdem einen Grund uns nochmal besuchen zu kommen."

Ich konnte erneut nicht ablehnen und nickte lächelnd. 

An der Tür angekommen gab er mir den Schirm. Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, umarmte ihn aber schließlich doch noch einmal. 

Dann wollte ich mich umwenden, aber er hielt mich an den Schultern fest. Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an und sein Blick war ungewöhnlich ernst. 

„Hör zu, Ran. Auch wenn die Welt manchmal kalt und dunkel erscheinen mag, irgendwo scheint immer ein kleines Licht, das wärmt. Du darfst niemals aufhören zu hoffen, okay?"

Völlig perplex stand ich vor ihm und war nicht fähig meinen Blick von seinen Augen zu lösen, von denen ich in diesem Augenblick dachte, sie könnten direkt in mein Innerstes blicken. Irgendwann nickte ich stumm mit dem Kopf und augenblicklich war der freundliche Blick und das Lächeln zurück auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Gut", er schloss mich noch einmal in eine Umarmung. „Oh, hier", er zog eine Karte aus dem Nichts hervor und drückte sie mir in die Hand. „Da steht Telefonnummer und alles von mir drauf. Wenn du reden willst, einfach anrufen, egal wann, ja?! Kannst auch jeder Zeit vorbei kommen. Oh, aber die nächsten zwei Wochen bin ich nicht da, also wenn was ist, dann per Handy. Nummer steht auch drauf. Also, bis dann! Mach's gut, Ran!" 

Ich war bereits losgegangen, ohne irgendwas zu erwidern. Er war ein seltsamer Mensch, mit einer Freundlichkeit und Offenheit, die ich bisher selten erlebt hatte. Doch ich war froh darum ihn kennengelernt zu haben. 

„Oh, rufst du mich an, wenn du zuhause angekommen bist? Sonst mach ich mir wieder Sorgen. Weißt du, bei diesem Wetter kann man leicht auf dem nassen Laub ausrutschen und sich was brechen. Das ist gefährlich! 

Er winkte noch eine Weile, bevor er wieder in seinem Haus verschwand. 

Ich ging immer noch leicht perplex weiter, fortwährend auf die Karte starrend, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ihm klar war, dass er das kleine Licht für mich war, von dem er gesprochen hatte. Aber das war er nun. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die mich verstanden. Und doch wusste ich nicht, ob sein Schein ausreichen würde, die tiefe Dunkelheit um mich herum zu erhellen. 

~ ~ ~

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich hin wie eine endlose graue Masse. Anfangs noch etwas erhellt vom Licht meines neuen Freundes, verdeckten die dunklen Schatten, die sich erneut über mir zusammenzogen dieses langsam. Vielleicht wäre er selbst dazu in der Lage gewesen sie zu verscheuchen, vielleicht wäre er mein neuer Halt gewesen in dieser Welt, die mir nur noch wie ein senkrecht abfallender Lüftungsschacht ohne Nischen zum Festhalten vorkam. Aber ich hatte mich anderen noch nie gerne aufgedrängt und schon gar nicht Personen, die ich nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Auch wenn von ihm ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit ausging, als würde ich ihn bereits seit Jahren kennen. 

„Woher hast du die Jacke?" Meine Mutter hatte beschlossen mit mir einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen, etwas was sie sonst nie tat. Sie wollte mich wohl aufmuntern. Wie all die anderen auch und die mit ihrer Ablehnung gegenüber ihm doch letztlich nur das Gegenteil bewirkten. 

„Von einem Freund." 

Ich musste nicht aufsehen um das Blitzen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Diesen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass ich letztendlich doch noch Vernunft annehmen und mich endlich von Shinichi abwenden würde. Ich ignorierte es, wollte nicht schon wieder in einen Streit darum geraten. Ich hatte schon genug Sorgen, schon genug, das mich belastete, und das mir doch keiner abnehmen konnte. 

„Ran... ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen..." 

Das war es also, warum wir uns getroffen hatten, obwohl sie sonst immer so beschäftigt war. Ich seufzte, als sie begann zu erklären. Auf mich einzureden. Dass ich ihn doch endlich vergessen solle. Beide. Conan und Shinichi. Dass ich mich auf das konzentrieren sollte, was wirklich wichtig war im Leben und nicht irgendwelchen Gespenstern nachjagen, die sich doch sowieso nicht fangen ließen. 

Ich wollte ihr nicht zuhören und doch drangen die Wörter in meine Seele, vermengten sich mit der Dunkelheit, die sich ohnehin schon um mich ausgebreitet hatte. Sie wurde immer noch dunkler, schwärzer als ich es je gesehen hatte und ich merkte langsam, dass es wohl kein Hinaus mehr geben würde. Alleine würde ich es nicht mehr schaffen, dafür war ich zu schwach, zu verloren... zu hoffnungslos... 

Ich brauchte Hilfe. Eine starke Hand, die mich zu halten vermochte. Aber alle Hände, die ich unter sonstigen Umständen hätte ergreifen können, hatten sich zurückgezogen. Alle, die sonst immer zu mir gehalten hatten, hatten sich nun abgewendet. Keiner von ihnen konnte verstehen, dass ich Shinichi doch brauchte. Keiner konnte verstehen, dass es mich zerfraß, mich von innen zerstörte, dass er nicht da war. Ich wusste, dass wir fast noch Kinder waren. Dass wir eigentlich gar nicht von Liebe hätten sprechen dürfen. Aber gleichzeitig wusste ich auch, dass wir etwas hatten, das manch Erwachsener nie in seinem Leben erfahren würde. Unsere Liebe war jung, zugegeben, vielleicht auch etwas naiv. Aber sie war auch wirklich. Wirklicher als alles andere in meinem Leben und wirklicher als manch andere angebliche Liebe Erwachsener. 

Ich seufzte als Mutter fertig war und wir in ein Geschäft gingen. Der restliche Tag zog sich dahin, wie noch nie ein anderer zuvor. Ich spielte die Glückliche, die Fröhliche. Lächelte hin und wieder, aber nur mit den Lippen, nicht mit den Augen. 

Früher waren meine Augen blau gewesen, strahlten mit Fröhlichkeit und Heiterkeit. Doch nun waren sie stumpf geworden, hatten all ihr Strahlen und Leuchten verloren und als ich an diesem Tag die heitere Tochter spielen musste, da merkte ich, dass genau durch dieses Schauspielen die Dunkelheit in meiner Seele nur noch schneller vorzurücken vermochte. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, musste es einfach tun. Denn wenn ich mich so gegeben hätte, wie ich wirklich war, dann wäre alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. 

~ ~ ~

„Ran! Ich gehe jetzt! Ich bin in einer Woche wieder da, okay? Mach's gut, Mausebein!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, war er bereits verschwunden. Er war noch immer sauer auf mich, weil ich ihn ignorierte, wenn er mit mir über Shinichi und Conan sprechen wollte. 

Ich saß auf dem Sofa und starrte vor mich hin. So wie ich es in letzter Zeit oft tat. Ich dachte dabei nicht nach. Ich schaute nur der Dunkelheit in meinem Inneren zu. Es würde bald soweit sein. 

Ich fühlte mich wie in einem tosenden Sturm auf höchster See und ich mitten drin in dem eisigen, schwarzen Wasser, das mich strudelnd in die Tiefe riss. Die Rettungsleinen waren alle gerissen, nur eine kleine hielt mich noch schwach fest, aber auch sie würde bald reißen angesichts der großen Last, die sie zu tragen hatte. 

Mein Blick glitt langsam zum Schreibtisch meines Vater, dort wo das Telefon stand. In meiner Tasche befand sich Kaitos Karte. Ich nahm sie hinaus und starrte sie an, wie lange wusste ich nicht. Sekunden, Minuten... vielleicht auch Stunden. Draußen trommelte erneut der Regen gegen die Scheiben, genauso stark wie in der Nacht, in der Conan gegangen war. Gefühle wallten wieder in mir auf, schrecklich beißend schmerzhafte Gefühle. Doch ich versuchte nicht mehr sie zu verdrängen, so wie ich es anfangs noch getan hatte. Es würde sowieso nicht helfen, es würde meine Qual nicht lindern, sondern nur noch verschlimmern. Also ließ ich sie zu und sah die Wellen der Dunkelheit sich über mir aufbäumen. Bald würden sie zusammenbrechen und mich unter ihnen begraben. Und dann konnte niemand mehr, egal wer, mich noch aus ihnen retten. 

Wieder glitt mein Blick zum Telefon, von da aus erneut zu der Karte in meiner Hand. Zuhause war er nicht, das hatte ich nicht vergessen, aber die Handynummer stand deutlich vor mir auf dem kleinen Stück Papier. 

Als ich vor ein paar Tagen sein Haus verließ, da hatte ich mir vorgenommen ihn nicht anzurufen. Ihn nicht zu belästigen. Auch wenn er der einzige war, der es zu verstehen schien. Ich wollte es nicht. Doch nun waren mein Herz und meine Seele derart von der Dunkelheit bedroht, dass ich Angst hatte. Ich wusste nicht, was danach sein würde. Wenn sie mich verschlungen hätte. Alles was ich wusste war, dass es kein Zurück mehr für mich geben würde. 

Irgendwann erhob ich mich, schritt langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu und blieb schließlich davor stehen, den Blick auf das Telefon gerichtet, die Karte in der zitternden Hand. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden und wieder war es mir, als stünde ich vor einem Scheideweg meines Lebens. Vor oder zurück. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, wie zuvor auf der Straße, denn noch immer hatte ich Angst davor eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Was wäre, wenn es die falsche sein würde? Was wäre, wenn ich sie eines Tages bereute? Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. 

Und dann war es wieder so, wie auf der Straße. Wieder nahm mir jemand die Entscheidung ab, obwohl er das gar nicht durfte und konnte. 

Ich stand bewegungslos da, nur den Kopf zur Tür gewandt, an der es zuvor geklingelt hatte. Ich wartete, dass der Besucher gehen würde, wollte ihm nicht auf machen, aber er hörte nicht auf zu klingeln und so tat ich schließlich meinen ersten Schritt, der mich in die endgültige Dunkelheit führen sollte. Denn das kleine, schwache Licht, das von Kaito vielleicht hätte ausgehen können, erlosch nun, da ich beschlossen hatte ihn nicht anzurufen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, vielleicht war ich schon gar nicht mehr zu retten und würde ihm nur unnötige Sorgen machen. 

Es war seltsam. Alle anderen Menschen, die mir einst wichtig waren, waren mir mittlerweile egal. Aber er, den ich noch gar nicht lange kannte, nicht. Vielleicht war ich mein Leben lang mit den falschen Menschen zusammen gewesen. Keiner von ihnen verstand, was in mir vorging. Hatten sie es überhaupt je getan? 

Auf diesem Weg zur Tür wurde mir klar, dass es nur drei Menschen auf der Welt gab, die mich überhaupt je verstanden hatten. Shinichi, Conan und Kaito. Nur diese drei, sonst keiner. Und auch, wenn mir doch alle anderen egal hätten sein können, hatte ich doch diese drei, so zerfraß es mich trotzdem, war doch keiner von ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei mir. Ich war allein und zog die Dunkelheit an. 

Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich, wie ich früher freundlich lächelnd die Tür öffnen und die Gäste begrüßen konnte. Mit ehrlicher Freundlichkeit, mit ehrlichem Lächeln. Nicht mit diesem falschen Mienenspiel, das ich in letzter Zeit trug. _‚Erinnern'_. Wie lächerlich es eigentlich war, wenn ich dieses Wort benutzte. War es doch gerade mal zwei Wochen her, seit der Zusammenbruch meiner Welt begonnen hatte. 

Die schwarzen Wellen brachen nun über mir zusammen, als ich die Türklinke hinunterdrückte und langsam die Tür aufzog. So hatte es vor zwei Wochen angefangen, so hatte ich die Tür geöffnet und Conans Mutter davor stehen sehen. Mit dieser ähnlichen Geste und den Bildern des Déjà vus öffnete ich nicht nur die Tür, sondern schnürte mich gleichzeitig von jeglicher Rettungsleine ab, die es vielleicht noch vermocht hätte mich etwas zu halten. Ich konnte nicht mehr und gab mich der Dunkelheit hin. 

Und dann war die Tür offen und ein gleißend helles Licht erstrahlte und verbannte augenblicklich sämtliche Dunkelheit aus meinen Gedanken. Eine starke Hand ergriff mich und zog mich zurück auf das sichere Boot, hielt mich fest und ich wusste, sie würde mich niemals wieder loslassen. 

Es war als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Er hatte immer noch das selbstsichere Grinsen auf den Lippen, immer noch diesen wissenden Blick in den Augen, was seinem ganzen Auftreten einen fast hochnäsigen und doch so eleganten Touch gab. Er stand wie immer da, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, lässig, als würde ihn nichts auf der Welt erschüttern können. Er sah ein wenig erschöpft aus, fast so als hätte er in den letzten Stunden schreckliche Schmerzen ertragen müssen.

Und doch strahlten seine Augen mit einer Frische, die der eines Kindes so ähnlich war. Er sah so glücklich aus, wie ich es noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte und in genau diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass das Grausame und Schreckliche, was er vielleicht erlebt hatte, unwichtig geworden war, nichtig, nun da er mich sehen konnte, mich wiederhatte und endlich das tun konnte, wonach er sich schon so lange sehnte. 

Ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen, als er auf mich zutrat und mich in seine Arme nahm. Ich spürte die Wärme seines Körpers, das leichte Zittern, das Beben seiner Schulter. Er weinte. Und ich konnte mich ihm nur anschließen, endlich all den Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, die ich so lange unterdrückt hatte. 

Und so standen wir dort, an diesem letzten Tag des trüben und verregneten Herbstes, festumschlungen auf der Schwelle meiner Wohnung, weinend aber glücklich und merkten nicht, wie ein kleiner klarer Sonnenstrahl die schwere Wolkendecke durchbrach und strahlend hell die graue Welt unter sich erhellte. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Makuai Zwischenspiel

**Titel:** Ame no Mahou - Der Zauber des Regens  
**Teil:** 2/3  
**Teiltitel:** Makuai - Zwischenspiel  
**Grund des Schreibens:** Herbst-/Winterfanficwettbewerb bei Animexx  
**Platz:** 1.   
**Genre:** Darkfic, Romance, Comedy  
**Warning:** dark, depri, teilweise com, sap, vielleicht etwas fluff  
**Pairings:** ShinichiXRan (Haupt) KaitoXAoko (Neben)  
  
**Summary:** Dunkelheit ist es, was einen umgibt, wenn der Geliebte unerreichbar fern und auch der einzige Mensch, den man noch einen wahren Freund nennen konnte, fortgegangen ist. Ran muss dies feststellen als mit Conans Abschied ihre Welt zusammenzufallen beginnt. Doch auf dem Weg der Dunkelheit gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit sich umzuwenden und zurückzukehren. Aber was ist, wenn das Licht zu weit weg ist um zu führen? Weiter der Dunkelheit entgegengehen? Oder sich umsehen und nach anderen Lichtern suchen?  
  
**Bemerkung:** Huh, sorry^^' Schulstress . Na gut, jetzt kommt ja der nächste Teil^^

Eigentlich war Bedingung für den WB ja, dass zwei Teile geschrieben werden sollten, einer im Herbst, der andere im Winter. Allerdings wollte ich Shinichis Rückkehr als Ende für den ersten Teil haben, also hab ich mich zu dieser Art Zwischenspiel entschieden^^' So gibt es auch eine klare Trennung zwischen Herbst und Winter^^ (außerdem hätte ich anders nicht gewusst, wo ich die Szenen hätte ansiedeln können o.O) 

Ähm... ich glaube, diesmal gibt es nicht sehr viel mehr zu sagen, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und verspreche, dass der nächste Teil nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt^^ (Und über einen Kommi würde ich mich auch wieder sehr freuen^^)  
  


**Danke an:** alle, die mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben^^ *knuffel* *sich sehr darüber gefreut hat*

  
**Disclaimer:** Weder "Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch "Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, das jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)   
  
**Feedback an:** Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
**Ame no Mahou - Der Zauber des Regens**

Makuai – Zwischenspiel

Was hatte ich mir all die lange Zeit zurecht gelegt, in der er nicht da gewesen war. Was hatte ich mir in all den langen, schlaflosen Nächten überlegt, das ich ihm sagen wollte, wenn er endlich wieder vor mir stehen würde. Gegenüber, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, ohne dass er gleich wieder weg müsste, ohne dass er wieder so plötzlich verschwand, wie er zuvor gekommen war. 

Doch alles, was ich mir überlegt hatte, was ich ihm sagen wollte, all das Leid, das ich ihm eigentlich klagen wollte, war in dieser einen Sekunde vergessen gewesen, in der er mich umarmt hatte. Es war unwichtig, wo er gewesen war, was er zu tun gehabt hatte. Es war mir egal, solange er von nun an nur auf ewig bei mir sein würde. 

Als ich am Tag danach aufwachte, war mir, als befände ich mich in einer ganz anderen Welt. Der Himmel, der in den vorangegangenen Wochen durchgängig trüb und dunkel gewesen war, erhellte sich nun. Das Grau war schon fast zu einem Weiß geworden und ab und zu durchzogen blaue Flecken die kalte Farbe und durch sie drang das strahlende Sonnenlicht mit all seiner Wärme hinab auf die Erde. 

Auch ich fühlte mich befreit von der Dunkelheit, die in den letzten zwei Wochen mein Herz und meine Seele bedroht hatte. Sie war vertrieben worden von seinem gleißenden Licht und nun wieder sicher eingesperrt in Schranken, aus denen es von diesem Zeitpunkt an kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Sie würde nicht mehr entweichen können, nie wieder, ich würde es nicht mehr zulassen. Denn nun, wo ich das Licht wieder sah, da hatte ich realisiert, wie lächerlich ich mich verhalten hatte. Wie konnte ich nur jemals glauben, er würde nicht zu mir zurückkehren? Wie hatte ich unterbewusst nur auf die leisen Stimmen meiner ‚Vertrauten' hören können, die ihn mir auszureden versucht hatten? Es war lächerlich, wenn ich darauf zurückblickte, aber es war auch egal geworden. Ich konnte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, ich musste mir keine Sorgen um die Zukunft machen, denn ich wusste, sie würde gut werden. Von diesem Tag an zählte nur noch der Augenblick!

~ ~ ~

Lange Zeit lag ich an diesem Morgen einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn, wie er ruhig atmend neben mir schlief. Ich musterte sein Gesicht, seine Züge. Sie waren wie immer und doch so anders. Er sah friedlicher, ausgeglichener aus, als ich ihn je erlebt hatte. Und doch sah er auch stärker aus, gezeichneter als damals, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Es war als wäre er erwachsen geworden und gleichzeitig doch wieder kindlicher. 

Mit einem Lächeln strich ich sanft über seine Wange und kuschelte mich näher an ihn. Es war so schön ihn zu umarmen, seine Wärme zu spüren, die Hände um meine Hüfte, die mich sanft hielten. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass dieser Augenblick ewig währen würde. 

Meine Finger strichen noch immer über sein Gesicht, als er flatternd die Augen öffnete. Sein verschlafenes Gesicht entlockte mir ein Lächeln.

„Lachst du über mich?", fragte er in einem solch kindlich beleidigten Ton, dass sich mein Lächeln nur vergrößerte. Es war der erste Satz, den er zu mir sagte. Am Abend zuvor hatten wir Stunden nur da gestanden, uns umarmt und gehalten, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Sie waren überflüssig gewesen, denn wir wussten in diesem Moment, was der andere dachte. 

„Nein", und mit diesen Worten überwand ich die kurze Distanz unserer Lippen und küsste ihn, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben und in diesem Augenblick blieb die Welt für uns stehen.

~ ~ ~

„Dein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er das hier sehen würde..." 

„Wieso? Es ist doch nichts passiert..."

„So wie ich deinen Vater kenne, wär' ihm das aber ziemlich egal..."

Ich musste erneut grinsen. Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, seine Hand um meine Hüfte und wir hielten uns wieder fest umschlungen, noch immer nicht willig loszulassen. 

„Mir ist egal, was er sagt, solange du nur bei mir bist." 

Ich spürte, wie er einen Moment überrascht die Luft anhielt, dann aber die Überraschung abschüttelte und mich fester in seine Arme nahm. 

„Es tut mir leid, Ran", murmelte er in meine Haare. 

„Ich weiß." Sanft strich ich mit meiner Hand über seine Wange.

„Ich-„

„Shh!" Ich löste mich halb aus seiner Umarmung und legte nur einen Finger über seine Lippen. Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Ich wollte nichts hören. Keine Entschuldigungen, keine Erklärungen. Ich brauchte und wollte sie nicht mehr, nun wo ich doch ihn endlich wieder bei mir hatte. 

Für einen Moment sah er wieder überrascht aus, aber schnell hatte sich erneut ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet – und noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, lagen seine Lippen schon wieder auf meinen. 

~ ~ ~

Wir verbrachten diesen Tag im Bett, hielten uns stundenlang nur schweigend in den Armen, manchmal küssend. Es war so schön, wie ich es mir nie zuvor vorzustellen vermocht hatte. Ich liebte diesen Tag und ich liebte ihn und doch wusste ich, dass es nicht immer so sein könnte. Irgendwann würden wir uns der Welt draußen stellen müssen, aber solange wir einander hatten - da war ich mir sicher - solange würden wir jedes Hindernis überwinden können. 

„Schau", sagte ich irgendwann in der Nacht, als nur noch das klare Mondlicht das Zimmer erhellte und deute mit meinem Finger auf die Fensterscheibe, wo sich kleine Eiskristallblumen gebildet hatten. „Der Winter hat begonnen." Für einen Augenblick blitzte das Bild aus Kaitos Haus in meinen Gedanken auf und ich erinnerte mich an das, was ich ihm gesagt hatte. Ja, diesen Winter würden wir dieses Bild in Natura sehen. Wir!

Ein missgelaunter Laut ließ mich aus meinen Träumen aufschrecken und ich sah verwirrt zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck leichten Missfallens.

„Was?"

„Nya... genau genommen beginnt der Winter ja erst am 21.12."

Für Sekunden sah ich ihn nur perplex an, dann rammte ich meine Ellbogen in seinen Bauch.

„Immer noch der gleiche Klugscheißer!" Ein Lächeln zierte meine Lippen, aber mein Gesicht hatte im Gesamten einen fast diabolischen Ausdruck, als er um Luft rang.

„Und dir sollte man so was in solchen Situationen nicht sagen", keuchte er atemlos. 

Ich bekam Mitleid und ließ mit einem Kichern von ihm ab. 

„Das solltest du dir langsam merken!"

„Ich werd's versuchen" und ein weiteres Mal hatte er mich mit einem Kuss überwältigt, ohne dass ich reagieren konnte. Nicht das mich das störte! 

~ ~ ~

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er bereits wach und stand am Fenster, mit ausdruckslosen Blick hinausstarrend. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

Ich stand auf und schlang meine Arme von hinten um seine Hüfte. Er legte die Hände auf meine. Und so standen wir eine Weile, auf die Straße blickend, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. 

„Ran", begann er schließlich und sein Ton bereitete mich auf das vor, was er mir sagen wollte. Ich sagte nichts, drückte mich nur fester an ihn. 

„Ich muss noch mal weg..." Seine Stimme war leise, doch ich hatte sie gehört, vernommen in ihrem ganzen Ausdruck. Noch immer drang kein Wort über meine Lippen. 

„Es wird nicht lange dauern... aber es ist wichtig. Wirklich wichtig!" 

Er entwand sich aus meinem Griff und packte mich an meinen Schultern. Seine blauen Augen vergruben sich tief in meinen und er musste nicht weitererklären, damit ich verstand, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten konnte und er diesen Fall zu Ende bringen musste, um endlich glücklich zu werden. Ich nickte leicht und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.

Erleichtert nahm er mich in die Arme, hielt mich wieder, so fest und gleichzeitig so sanft, wie nur er dies konnte. 

„Wann musst du weg?"

„Ich hab noch etwas Zeit, erst in ein paar Tagen. Am besten ich gehe, wenn dein Vater wieder kommt, sonst macht der Mus aus mir." Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu kichern. 

„Das werde ich niemals zulassen!"

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt..." Ein weiteres Mal musste ich grinsen, als ich den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah.  

„Und wann kommst du wieder?"

„Es dauert nicht lange", seine Hand stricht sanft über meine Haare. „Vielleicht zwei Wochen... pünktlich zum Winteranfang bin ich wieder da!" Er grinste. Sein selbstsicheres, fast triumphierendes Lächeln, das ihn manchmal so arrogant wirken ließ und das ich doch mehr als alles andere an ihm liebte. 

Sein Blick versenkte sich wieder in meinem und ich wusste, dass er mich diesmal nicht warten lassen würde. Er würde wieder zurückkommen und diesen Winter zu dem glücklichsten meines Lebens machen. 

~ ~ ~

Die nächsten Tage vergingen langsam. Es erschien mir, als würde die Welt sich extra für uns ein wenig langsamer drehen und ich war ihr dankbar dafür, waren diese paar Tage doch die glücklichsten und schönsten, die ich je in meinem Leben erlebt hatte. 

Wir taten nicht sehr viel mehr als am ersten Tag. Wir hielten uns, küssten, kuschelten, hielten uns wieder. Ab und zu schauten wir fern. Ich erzählte ihm einiges von dem, was passiert war in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit. Von Sonoko und Makoto und ich sah den überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Von meinen Eltern, die sich langsam wieder ganz gut verstanden und ich musste grinsen bei dem noch überraschteren Gesicht. Ich erzählte ihm von den schönen Dingen, von den lustigen und manchmal auch von den skurrilen Dingen, die passiert waren, aber nicht von der Dunkelheit, die mich beinah aufgefressen hätte, denn ich wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen. Vielleicht hätte er gedacht, ich würde ihr erneut verfallen, wenn er ginge, und würde bleiben. Aber das wollte ich nicht, denn ich wusste, dass er dies zu einem Ende bringen musste. Und er brauchte es auch nicht, denn ich hatte nun gelernt, dass egal wie lange und wie weit er auch weg sein mochte, er würde immer zu mir zurückkehren. Immer!

Als ich ihm an einem Abend von Kaito erzählte, sah ich mit einem leichten Anflug von Schadenfreude die Eifersucht in seinen Augen aufblitzen. 

„Kaito? Wer ist Kaito?"

Ich musste einen Lachanfall unterdrücken, bevor ich ihm antworten konnte. 

„Ein Freund. Ein guter Freund. Mehr nicht. Also hör auf so zu gucken!" Ich schlug ihn spielerisch mit einem der Sofakissen und er wehrte lachend ab.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich glaub's dir ja! Aber-" Er keuchte kurz auf, da ich mich auf ihn legte und dabei zufällig die Ellbogen in seinen Bauch rammte. „Aber ich will diesen guten Freund mal bei Gelegenheit kennenlernen", fuhr er dann leicht atemlos fort. 

„Natürlich", ich ließ von ihm ab und bettete nun meinen Kopf auf seinem Bauch. „Wir haben schon ein paar Sachen geplant, die wir zusammen machen. Das wird lustig!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, tat dies dann aber mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Ich musste wieder belustigt lächeln, bevor ich ihn küsste. 

~ ~ ~

An dem Morgen, an dem er gehen musste, war der Himmel klar. Alle Wolken, die sich in den verregneten Wochen des Herbstes dort versammelt hatten, waren nun weitergezogen, um dem strahlenden Antlitz der Sonne Platz zu machen, die sich an diesem Tag heller als je zuvor über den Horizont erhob und die Welt unter sich in ihr warmes Licht tauchte.

Ich stand im Büro meines Vaters am Fenster und sah zu, wie sich die Straßen langsam erhellten. 

„Was schaust du an?" 

Erschrocken wandte ich mich um, hatte ich doch nicht gemerkt, dass er plötzlich hinter mich getreten war. Ein Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht, als ich ihn musterte. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Diesen Ausdruck der Angespanntheit, Nervosität und gleichzeitiger Vorfreude. Heute würde er seinen bisher schwersten Fall erledigen und dann konnte er endlich glücklich sein. 

„Nichts. Ich hab nur vor mich hin geträumt."

Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Hüfte und zogen mich näher an ihn. Er küsste mich erst sanft, dann etwas fordernder. 

„Und von was?"

„Von 'Fuyubi'." Sein verständnisloses Gesicht brachte mich zum Grinsen. „Ich werde es dir zeigen, wenn du zurück bist, okay?"

Er nickte und küsste mich wieder. 

Eine Weile standen wir noch da, sahen zu wie die Sonne immer höher stieg und die Welt heller wurde. Dann wand er sich mit einem Seufzen ab.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen..."

„Ich weiß..."

Traurig hob ich meinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Auch er sah traurig aus, aber er lächelte aufmunternd. 

„Ich bin bald wieder da. Es dauert ja nicht lange." Ich nickte schwach, bevor er mich an der Hand nahm und zur Tür führte. Er öffnete sie und trat hinaus, ich blieb auf der Schwelle stehen. „Und wehe du brennst mir mit diesem Kaito durch."

Ich grinste leicht hinterhältig. „Wenn du zu lange brauchst, könnte ich diese Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen." 

Auch er grinste, dann beugte er sich zu mir und gab mir einen letzten Abschiedskuss, in den er die Worte flüsterte, die das Licht in meinem Herzen nur noch stärker erstrahlen ließen:

„Keine Sorge, Ran, ich werde wieder zu dir zurückkommen, egal was passiert. Ich komme wieder."

Er grinste, ich lächelte. Dann rannte er die Treppe hinab, grüßte mit einem weiteren frechen Grinsen meinen Vater, der vollkommen perplex am unteren Ende der Treppe stand und verschwand im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Fuyubi Wintersonne

**Titel:** Ame no Mahou - Der Zauber des Regens  
**Teil:** 3/3  
**Teiltitel:** Fuyubi - Wintersonne   
**Grund des Schreibens:** Herbst-/Winterfanficwettbewerb bei Animexx  
**Platz:** 1.   
**Genre:** Darkfic, Romance, Comedy  
**Warning**: dark, depri, teilweise com, sap, vielleicht etwas fluff  
**Pairings:** ShinichiXRan (Haupt) KaitoXAoko (Neben)  
  
**Summary:** Dunkelheit ist es, was einen umgibt, wenn der Geliebte unerreichbar fern und auch der einzige Mensch, den man noch einen wahren Freund nennen konnte, fortgegangen ist. Ran muss dies feststellen als mit Conans Abschied ihre Welt zusammenzufallen beginnt. Doch auf dem Weg der Dunkelheit gibt es immer noch die Möglichkeit sich umzuwenden und zurückzukehren. Aber was ist, wenn das Licht zu weit weg ist um zu führen? Weiter der Dunkelheit entgegengehen? Oder sich umsehen und nach anderen Lichtern suchen?  
  
**Bemerkung:** Ah... ich sollte keine Versprechungen machen . Entschuldigt, aber ich war wieder so beschäftigt^^' Nya, auch egal jetzt... 

Ich glaube, zu diesem Teil kann ich nicht viel sagen, also werde ich euch nicht lange aufhalten und wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^ 

  
**Disclaimer:** Weder "Meitantei/Detektiv Conan" noch "Majikku Kaito/Kaito Kid" mit ihren Charas gehören mir, sondern Gosho Aoyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasy entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren (ich habe nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, das jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)   
**  
Feedback an:** Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
**  
Ame no Mahou - Der Zauber des Regens**

**Fuyubi –  Wintersonne**

Die Tage bis zum Winteranfang – dem offiziellen Winteranfang – vergingen wie im Flug. Es war, als würde ich getragen werden von unsichtbaren Flügeln, die sich selbst über die Zeit hinaufschwingen konnten, um mich so schneller zu dem Zeitpunkt zu bringen, an dem ich ihn wiedersehen würde. 

Mein Umfeld nahm die Nachricht von Shinichis Rückkehr anfangs etwas skeptisch auf, doch da mein Vater ihn gesehen hatte, glaubten sie mir schließlich und freuten sich scheinbar mit mir. Ich wusste, dass die meisten es nicht wirklich taten. Dass sie es nur sagten und sich im Stillen wunderten, dass er doch wiedergekommen war, obwohl er es doch ihrer Meinung nach gar nicht gedurft hätte. 

Nur Kaito freute sich aufrichtig für mich, als ich es ihm am Telefon erzählte. 

„Schade, dass ich ihn nicht schon vorher gekannt habe, ich hätt' ihm einen guten Auftritt verschaffen können..."

Ich musste kichern, angesichts des in mir aufkommenden Bildes, wie Shinichi von ihm aus einem übergroßen Zylinder gezogen wurde. 

„Er hatte einen guten Auftritt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Er hat immer einen guten Auftritt." 

„Ach?"

„Ja."

„Wie der Nikolaus?"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Der Nikolaus?"

„Ja, der Nikolaus hat auch immer einen guten Auftritt. Oder willst du behaupten, es sei nicht beindruckend, dass er sich mit seinem Bauchumfang durch Schornsteine zwängt, die viel zu klein sind?! Mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass die meisten Häuser heutzutage gar keinen Schornstein mehr haben."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, musste ich mich erst einmal von der Kicherattacke erholen. „Okay, das stimmt. Und ja, Shinichi hat immer einen guten Auftritt. Wie der Nikolaus."

„Soso", seine hochgezogene Augenbraue und das beinah spöttische Grinsen, das auf seinen Lippen liegen musste, konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. „Dann will ich hoffen, dass er einen hat, wenn ich ihn kennenlerne. Ansonsten bin ich enttäuscht und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?"

Ich musste wieder kichern. „Natürlich nicht! Wo denkst du hin!"

Auch er lachte jetzt. „Wann lern' ich ihn denn jetzt eigentlich kennen? Ich nehme an, ihr wollt die Feiertage lieber alleine verbringen. Dann vielleicht zwischen den Jahren... Oh! Nein! Ich wollte mit Aoko über Neujahr ja nach Schweden..."

„Schweden?", warf ich verwundert ein.

„Ja, schönes Land im Norden von Europa. Kalt teilweise. Im Zentrum jedenfalls. An den Küsten ist es milder. Aber wir wollen es ja kalt haben. Also ich halte nichts davon im Winter irgendwo nach Süden zu reisen, nur weil es da warm ist. Im Winter muss es für mich kalt sein, nicht warm. Wenn es warm wäre, wäre es kein Winter, sondern Sommer und Sommer das ganze Jahr wäre ja ziemlich langweilig, nicht wahr?!"

Ich unterdrückte einen Lachanfall und stimmte ihm zu. 

„Okay... dann also nach Neujahr... In der ersten Januarwoche, ja? Da passt es uns auch am besten. Und was machen wir? Essen gehen? Kino? Vergnügungspark? Wobei im Winter ist das schlecht... hat der im Winter eigentlich auf?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen und so nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und warf meinen Vorschlag ein:

„Wie wär's mit Schlittschuh laufen?"

„Schlittschuhlaufen?!"

„Ja, Schlittschuhlaufen."

„Hm..." ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann: „Ich kann zwar nicht Schlittschuhlaufen, aber okay. 4. Januar, is' das okay?"

Wir machten noch Uhrzeit und Treffpunkt aus, dann beendeten wir das Gespräch. Eine Weile stellte ich mir vor, wie es sein würde, wenn die beiden zum ersten Mal aufeinander trafen. Shinichi wäre anfangs sicherlich noch etwas skeptisch, mit solchen Frohnaturen konnte er nicht immer gleich umgehen. Aber so weit ich wusste, verstand er sich mit Heiji auch sehr gut, also würde er dies mit Kaito nach einer Weile ebenfalls tun. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln. 

~ ~ ~

Schließlich kam der 21.12. Es hatte schon zwei Tage zuvor zu schneien begonnen und so lag die Stadt nun unter einer weißen Decke, die sie ungewöhnlich unschuldig aussehen ließ. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer am Fenster und sah hinab, beobachtete die Leute auf der Straße: die Geschäftsmänner, die in aller Eile in ihre Büros hetzten; die Hausfrauen, die mit riesigen Einkaufstüten über die Straße schlidderten; die Kinder, die sich hin und wieder mit Schneebällen bewarfen. Nie war der Winter für mich so strahlend hell und voller Wärme gewesen wie in diesem Jahr. Es war, als hätte mir die tiefe Dunkelheit, die mich vor ein paar Wochen zu verschlingen drohte, die Augen für eine neue, schönere Welt geöffnet. 

„Ran!", riss mich die Stimme meines Vaters aus meinen Gedanken. 

„Ja?"

„Du hast Besuch!"

An seiner Tonlage konnte ich erkennen, dass es sich nicht um Shinichi handeln konnte. Etwas verwundert verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er schon auf mich wartete.

„Kaito! Um Himmelswillen, was ist passiert?!!" Sein Anblick ließ mich für einen Moment erstarren. Sein braunes, ohnehin schon strubbeliges Haar, sah noch zersauster aus. Sein Gesicht hatte vereinzelte Schnitte und Kratzer und seinen rechten Arm trug er in einer Schlaufe. Doch seine Augen waren das schlimmste. Sie leuchteten nicht mehr mit diesem typischen Kinderstrahlen, sie funkelten nicht mehr mit dieser unglaublichen Freundlichkeit. Sie waren stumpf und sahen müde aus, so als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. 

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, mach dir keine Sorgen." Auch seine Stimme hörte sich ganz anders an.

„Was ist passiert?!" Angesichts meines bestimmten Tones, merkte er wohl, dass ich nicht lockerlassen würde, bis er es mir erzählte. Für einen Augenblick blickten seine Augen in meine, mit einem Blick in ihnen, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Dann seufzte er und senkte den Kopf. 

„Ich bin da in was reingeraten, wo ich gar nicht rein wollte." Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder jemandem helfen wollen und sich dabei übernommen. Ich kniete mich neben ihn und fuhr mit meiner Hand sanft über seine Wange, darauf bedacht nicht an seine Wunden zu kommen. 

„Warst du bei der Polizei? Haben sie die Kerle erwischt?" Kurz starrte er mich überrascht an, dann fuhr er mit der seltsam leisen Stimme fort:

„Ja. Sie sind alle gefangen genommen worden, es ist keiner entkommen."

„Gut." 

Eine Weile verging in Schweigen. Ich wartete darauf, dass er weitersprechen würde, aber er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Es musste schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein, diesen Kerlen schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein. 

„Ran", begann er dann so plötzlich, dass ich unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. „Ich muss mit dir reden." 

Sein Blick hob sich und für einen Augenblick glaubte ich eine Person darin zu erkennen, die ich früher schon mal gesehen hatte. Lang bevor ich ihn überhaupt kennengelernt hatte.

Aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und vertrieb diesen lächerlichen Gedanken. Er brauchte nun jemanden zum Reden, jemandem dem er seine Gefühle anvertrauen konnte. Und ich war froh, dass er mich dafür ausgesucht hatte, denn so konnte ich ihm einen Teil dessen zurückgeben, was er mir gegeben hatte. 

„Warte kurz hier. Ich mach dir einen Kakao."

~ ~ ~

Wir unterhielten uns an jenem Tag lange, so lange bis er sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte, was ihn bedrückte. Es war seltsam, ihn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, aber es war verständlich. Er hatte schreckliches erlebt. Seine Erklärungen waren etwas wirr gewesen, ein wenig verklärt und so konnte ich nicht alles genau nachvollziehen, aber ich wusste, dass es schlimm gewesen war. 

Wie genau er in die Sache hineingekommen war, konnte ich nicht heraushören. Anscheinend war er durch irgendeinen unglücklichen Zufall in eine Razzia hineingeraten, bei der die Polizei eine Verbrecherorganisation hochnehmen wollte. Während der aufkeimenden Schießerei wurde direkt neben ihm jemand erschossen. 

Es musste schlimm für ihn sein. Ich selbst hatte mittlerweile schon einige Tote gesehen und war trotzdem jedes Mal aufs Neue entsetzt. Es war immer schrecklich, wenn jemand gewaltsam dem Leben entrissen wurde. Egal wer, egal wie. 

Als er mir erzählte, dass der Mann neben ihm ihn um einen letzten Gefallen gebeten hatte, zitterten seine Hände so stark, dass ich sie nicht ruhig zu halten vermochte, als ich sie in meine nahm. Der Sterbende hatte ihn darum gebeten seiner Geliebten etwas auszurichten. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie unsagbar schwer es für ihn sein musste dies zu tun. Einer Frau gegenüberzutreten, die ohne Vorahnung und voller Freude auf ihren geliebten Mann wartet, und ihr sagen zu müssen, dass er nie wieder kommen würde.

Aber ich sagte ihm auch, dass ihr diese letzten Worte helfen würden. Dass sie dadurch nicht alles verlieren würde und wüsste, dass er sie bis in die letzten Sekunden seines Lebens geliebt hatte. 

Am Ende des Tages ging er, noch immer ziemlich betroffen und betrübt und ich bot ihm an ihn nach Hause zu begleiten, aber er wollte lieber alleine sein. Ich konnte es verstehen, jeder brauchte manchmal etwas Zeit um nachzudenken. 

Eine Weile stand ich noch am Fenster und musterte den klaren Nachthimmel. Die Sterne funkelten und glitzerten in ihrem schwarzen Himmelszelt und der Mond schien hell auf die Stadt unter sich, die von seinem Licht jedoch kaum etwas wahrnahm. Und dann war es wie in einem Traum und zwei starke Arme legten sich von hinten um mich, zogen mich an einen warmen Körper und zwei Lippen küssten meinen Hals, so sanft als wären es die eines Engels. 

~ ~ ~

Weihnachten und Sylvester waren so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Wir verbrachten sie bei ihm zu Hause, ganz allein, nur wir beide, ganz besinnlich ohne irgendjemand anderen. Früher hatte ich es geliebt mit Familie und Freunden zu feiern, doch in diesem Herbst war mir klar geworden, dass ich die Feiertage mit Personen verbringen sollte, die mir wirklich etwas bedeuteten. Personen, denen ich auch etwas bedeutete und die mich bei allem unterstützen würden, ohne es mir ausreden zu wollen. Und es wurden die schönsten Feiertage meines Lebens. 

Wir taten nicht viel mehr als in der Woche, in der er zurückgekehrt war. Es war einfach schön sich zu halten und zu küssen, manchmal kurz, manchmal lang, in der warmen Wohnung, während draußen die Welt in ein kaltes Kleid getaucht wurde. 

Ein paar Mal telefonierte ich mit Kaito. Langsam schien er sich wieder etwas zu fangen, auch wenn er teilweise noch ein wenig betrübt war. Er schien zu der Witwe des erschossenen Mannes nicht durchdringen zu können, anscheinend war sie der festen Auffassung, dass ihr Mann noch da wäre, dass er noch lebte. Ich riet ihm es in ein paar Tagen noch einmal zu versuchen, dann wenn er schon länger nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen war und sie langsam merken musste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

Ich hoffte, dass ich ihn bei unserem Treffen in der ersten Januarwoche etwas aufmuntern konnte. 

~ ~ ~

Auch in den ersten Tagen des neuen Jahres blieben wir meist im Haus, gingen nur hin und wieder spazieren. Immer wenn uns ein Eichhörnchen über den Weg lief, musste ich an jenes denken, das Kaito damals aus dem Hut geholt hatte. Ich wusste gar nicht, ob es noch lebte.

Dann begann der 4. Januar und als ich morgens aufwachte, malte ich mir aus, wie es sein würde, wenn Shinichi und Kaito aufeinandertreffen würden. 

Um neun Uhr schließlich weckte ich ihn, was er jedoch nicht als sehr liebevolle Geste empfand. 

„Was'n?", murmelte er, während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb und ich musste grinsen.

„Komm! Aufstehen! Du musst noch frühstücken bevor wir losgehen, oder willst du nachher auf dem großen, weiten Eis verhungern?!"

Er sah mich mit so einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass ich in einen Lachanfall verfiel, von dem ich mich erst nach einer Weile erholte. 

„Wir wollten doch mit Kaito und Aoko Schlittschuhlaufen gehen, hast du das schon vergessen?"

Sein Blick glitt kurz auf die Uhr. „Um neun Uhr morgens?!"

„Nein um elf Uhr morgens."

„Und warum soll ich dann jetzt schon aufstehen?", seine Frage war nicht mehr als ein leises Grummeln.

„Weil du sonst wieder ewig brauchst und wir zu spät kommen. Also los! Aufstehen!" Und ohne Vorwarnung zog ich ihm die Decke weg. 

„Oh Mann... du bist schlimmer als meine Mutter..."

Ich warf ihm das Kissen an den Kopf, als er sich aus dem Bett rollte. 

~ ~ ~

„So. Und wo ist jetzt dieser Kaito?" 

Wir standen am Rand des großen Schlittschuhplatzes, bereits auf dem Eis, in Mitten der vielen Menschen die ebenfalls über gefrorene Wasser glitten. Von Kaito und Aoko war bisher jedoch nicht nichts zu sehen. 

„Er wird hier irgendwo sein..."

„Wenn er uns vergessen hat und ich umsonst aufgestanden bin, ist er mir jetzt schon unsympathisch..." Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. 

„Sie werden schon noch kommen. Es ist halt voll hier. Also sei nicht so ungeduldig." Ich schlug ihn leicht gegen den Arm und hielt dann weiter Ausschau. Allerdings konnte ich nur nach Kaito suchen, denn Aoko hatte ich vorher ja auch noch nicht kennengelernt. 

Als Shinichi zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzte, drehte ich mich in die andere Richtung, um dort zu suchen. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich jedoch nicht seine Stimme irgendeine trockene Bemerkung von sich geben, sondern:

„Waaahhhh!!"

„Wohw!!"

Ich drehte mich um, sah Shinichi aber nicht mehr dort stehen, wo er eben noch gewesen war. Stattdessen befand er sich nun etwas weiter rechts, mehr gestützt als stehend, während eine andere Person sich an ihn klammerte um nicht hinzufallen. 

Augenblicklich fuhr ich zu den beiden. Shinichi hatte einen komplett verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und schien noch gar nicht verstanden zu haben, was gerade passiert war. Die andere Person- 

Ich blinzelte überrascht, als ich Kaito erkannte und presste meine Lippen aufeinander, um einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Auch er blinzelte überrascht, wand danach aber den Blick nach oben, um ihn auf Shinichi zu richten. Dieser sah ebenfalls auf den anderen, fortwährend ziemlich verwirrt. Aus ihrer seltsamen Position hatten sie sich aber immer noch nicht gelöst. 

Dann, ganz plötzlich, erschien ein dickes Grinsen auf Kaitos Lippen und er meinte zu mir:

„Okay, du hattest Recht. Er hatte wirklich einen guten Auftritt."

Angesichts dieses Satzes und Shinichis total verstörtem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich den Lachanfall nicht mehr unterdrücken. 

~ ~ ~

Während ich lachte, versuchte Kaito schließlich wieder auf seine eigenen Beine zu kommen, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang. Er schlidderte hin und her und fand auf seinen Schlittschuhen einfach keinen Halt, so dass er schließlich um Shinichis Hals geklammert endete. Der hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck immer noch nicht geändert, hatte allerdings einen Hauch von Pikiertheit dazugemischt. 

„Hi!", fing Kaito schließlich an, sein Gesicht so nah an dem Shinichis, dass es aussah, als wolle er ihn im nächsten Moment küssen.  „ Du bist dann wohl Shinichi, hm? Ich bin Kaito Kuroba, freut mich dich endlich kennenzulernen!" Er wollte ihm die Hand reichen, doch da er so nicht genug Halt hatte und hinzufallen drohte, ließ er es lieber blieben und grinste sein Gegenüber nur an. 

Shinichi mittlerweile hatte seine eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und musterte den anderen skeptisch. Seinen Kopf hatte er dabei so weit wie möglich nach hinten gerichtet, dass es schon beinah unnatürlich aussah. 

„Hi...", antwortete er schließlich, erwiderte jedoch nicht das Lächeln, das von Kaito ausging. 

Als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, drang plötzlich eine andere Stimme über das Eis:

„Kaito? Kaito!! Wo steckst du schon wieder? Fährst du wieder unschuldige Leute über den Haufen?!"

Ein Mädchen mit blauen Augen und schulterlangen braunen Haaren fuhr durch die Menschen hindurch und schien etwas zu suchen. Als ihr Blick auf uns fiel, verfinsterte er sich augenblicklich und mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen kam sie vor uns zum Stehen.

„Hm! Das hätt' ich mir auch denken können, als du gemeint hast, du würdest mich niemals mit einer anderen Frau betrügen."

Kaito legte einen geknickten Blick auf. „Ach, Aoko... Es tut mir so Leid, dass du es auf solche Weise erfahren musst... aber bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. In unserer Beziehung geht es nur um wilden, leidenschaftlichen Sex!"

Aoko rollte mit den Augen, ich verfiel in den nächsten Lachanfall und Shinichis vor Entsetzen geweitete Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. 

~ ~ ~

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt und fuhr auf Aoko zu, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sprach sie mich an:

„Du bist Ran nehme ich an?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch recht finster und so nickte ich leicht zögerlich. Doch in diesem Augenblick hellte er sich auf und ich bekam ein freundliches Lächeln geschenkt. „Ich bin Aoko! Endlich lern ich dich mal kennen." Im ersten Moment noch etwas überrascht, erwiderte ich schließlich das Lächeln. 

Als ihr Blick jedoch wieder auf Kaito hinter uns fiel, seufzte sie. Dann fuhr sie auf die beiden zu und versuchte ihren Freund von Shinichi wegzuziehen, der dies sehr willkommen hieß. Irgendwie schaffte sie es auch Kaito zu stützen, ohne dass sie beide hinfielen, doch er sah immer noch recht wackelig aus, wie er dort stand.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn er dir Probleme gemacht hat, aber er kann einfach nicht Schlittschuhlaufen. Ansonsten kann er alles, aber nicht Schlittschuhlaufen."

„Hey! Ich lern das schon noch! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

„Es wird das letzte sein, was du tust, weil du dir wahrscheinlich irgendwann bei einem Sturz den Hals bricht."

„Ich bin noch nie hingefallen!", meinte Kaito empört, verlor in diesem Augenblick jedoch endgültig den Halt und fiel unsanft auf seinen Hintern. Ein resignierendes Seufzen drang aus seiner Kehle, dann sagte er in niedergeschlagenem Ton: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken gehen?!"

Aoko schüttelte erneut den Kopf, hatte diesmal aber ein kleines Grinsen auf den Lippen. Meines war deutlich größer, doch als mein Blick auf Shinichi fiel, wurde es zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, grinste er doch auch und half Aoko dann Kaito vom Eis zu kriegen. 

~ ~ ~

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir abwechselnd in Cafés und Restaurants oder in diversen Geschäften. Wie wir schnell merkten, hatten Aoko und ich einiges gemeinsam und glücklicherweise schienen selbst Shinichi und Kaito in Sachen Büchern eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden zu haben. Allerdings haperte es da noch etwas mit den gleichen Vorlieben.

„Weißt du...", fing Kaito einmal an, als Aoko und ich vorne weg liefen und uns die Schaufenster einiger Kleidergeschäfte ansahen. Die beiden Männer gingen hinter uns und waren mittlerweile zu Shinichis Lieblingsthema gekommen: Krimis. „Ich persönlich finde Sherlock Holmes ja nicht so sonderlich toll..."

Ein wenig geschockt drehte ich mich um, fast befürchtend, dass Shinichi schon auf ihn los gegangen wäre. Wenn er keinen guten Tag hatte, dann konnte er sehr empfindlich reagieren, wenn es jemand wagte etwas schlechtes über Sherlock Holmes zu sagen. Aber glücklicherweise war er an diesem Tag besser gelaunt, als es schien und so zuckte nur sein rechtes Augen ein wenig angespannt. 

„Wieso nicht?"

„Nya, er hat nicht diese gewisse Tiefe, finde ich... Das soll jetzt nicht beleidigend gegenüber Doyle sein, ich finde, das ist das allgemeine Problem von Detektivfiguren. Eventuell sogar aller Heldenfiguren, die so unglaublich nobel sind. Für mich sind solche Leute, die immer gut sind und alles böse bekämpfen wollen, einfach unrealistisch. Besonders wenn sie dann auch immer noch gewinnen. 

Meiner Meinung nach muss ein guter Charakter auch ein paar Schattenseiten haben, ein paar dunkle Geheimnisse, die ihn etwas menschlicher erscheinen lassen. Weil vollkommen unschuldig und sündenlos ist doch wirklich kaum ein Mensch auf diesem Planeten, oder?" 

Ich war leicht beeindruckt von dieser Erklärung, Aoko rollte aber nur mal wieder mit den Augen. Anscheinend hörte sie so was häufiger. Shinichi jedoch schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken und – zu meiner Überraschung – nickte er dann zögerlich. 

„Das mag stimmen, aber ist es nicht eigentlich das Privileg von Geschichten Übermenschen zu kreieren."

„Schon, aber wenn man nicht gerade Fantasy oder Sic-Fi, sondern einen sogenannten Reality-Roman liest, der unter Umständen wirklich passieren könnte, dann will man doch wenigstens ein wenig Realismus haben, oder nicht?"

Shinichi lachte. „Du hast immer noch ein Argument in Petto, oder?"

„Das ist meine Gabe", Kaito grinste, während Aoko seufzend meinte:

„Und mein Fluch... Komm, Ran! Gehen wir etwas schneller, bevor die zwei noch anfangen über gute Diebe zu reden, das is' nämlich Kaitos Lieblingsthema..." Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich fort von den beiden Männern, von denen ich noch den Anfang ihres folgenden Dialogs mitbekam.

„Es gibt keine gute Diebe", sagte Shinichi bestimmt.

„Doch."

„Wen?"

„Robin Hood."

„Er hat die Reichen beklaut..."

„Ja, und es den Armen gegeben!"

„Er war trotzdem ein Dieb."

„Schon, aber ein guter!"

„Es gibt keine guten Diebe..."

„Doch."

Und diese Diskussion führten sie noch den ganzen Tag fort. 

~ ~ ~

An diesem Tag kehrten wir erst spät am Abend zurück. Wir waren noch in einer Karaoke-Bar gewesen, auch wenn Kaito diesen Vorschlag später bereut hatte. Selbst Aoko hatte mir zugeflüstert, dass sie lieber mit Kaito Schlittschuhlaufen gehen würde, als Shinichi singen zu hören. Ich hatte irgendwann zwischen meinen ganzen Lachanfällen nur nickend zugestimmt und war bereits in den nächsten ausgebrochen, als Kaito schließlich ein Tuch hervorzauberte und es Shinichi in den Mund stopfte. 

Während wir langsam die engen Straßen zu seinem Haus entlang gingen, musste ich hin und wieder immer noch kichern. 

„Kriegst du dich bald mal wieder ein?", fragte Shinichi genervt, was mich aber nicht abhielt. Er seufzte. „So schlecht hab ich nun auch wieder nicht gesungen..."

„Doch!" und ich musste mich an seinem Arm festhalten, damit ich nicht hinfiel. 

Nach einer Weile beruhigte ich mich wieder, musste aber erneut grinsen, als ich in sein beleidigtes Gesicht aufsah.

„Jetzt hör auf zu schmollen! Ich liebe dich trotzdem! Auch wenn du nicht singen kannst!" Ich küsste ihn und angesichts dessen schaffte er es nicht sein trotziges Gesicht aufrecht zu erhalten. 

„Das will ich aber auch schwer hoffen!" Er grinste und küsste mich zurück. 

Einige Zeit standen wir nur da und hielten uns wieder. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu seinem Haus, doch in diesem Augenblick wollten wir lieber dort stehen, im kalten Winterwind, damit wir die Wärme unserer Körper umso intensiver spüren konnten. Und dann drangen die Worte sanft an mein Ohr, die er mir noch nie zuvor gesagt hatte. Ich hatte nie nach ihnen gefragt, sie nie benötigt, außer in der kurzen Zeit, in der die Dunkelheit mich zu verschlingen drohte, und doch war es das schönste, was ich je gehört hatte, diese Worte, aus seinem Mund, so sanft und leise wie ein Windhauch, die mich selbst in dieser eisigen Winternacht wärmten, wie es sonst nichts konnte:

„Ich liebe dich, Ran."

~ ~ ~

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen waren wie ein Traum. Ich fühlte mich von Tag zu Tag glücklicher. Noch immer taten wir nichts außer zusammen zu sein. Zu kuscheln, zu küssen, einander zu halten. Und jedes Mal wenn er mich losließ, um kurz etwas anderes zu machen, wünschte ich, er würde so schnell wie möglich wieder kommen und mich wieder halten. Ich konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. Langsam war er zu etwas Lebensnotwendigem für mich geworden. Wichtiger als Wasser, wichtiger als Luft. Er war alles, was ich zum Leben brauchte, und wenn er mir genommen werden würde, dann würde ich sterben. 

Ab und zu telefonierte ich noch mit Kaito. Seltsamerweise war er bei unseren Telefonaten immer noch bedrückt und nicht so ausgelassen fröhlich, wie bei unserem Stadtbummel. Ich vermutete, dass er Aoko gar nichts von dem Zwischenfall erzählt hatte. Warum konnte ich mir allerdings nicht erklären. Es war bestimmt nicht so, dass er mir mehr vertraute als ihr. Sicher, er war ein sehr vertrauensseliger Mensch, aber trotzdem. Er vertraute seiner Freundin, die er von klein auf kannte, sicherlich mehr, als mir, der er erst vor ein paar Monaten begegnet war. Es war sowieso seltsam, dass er von Anfang an mit dieser Sache zu mir gekommen war... aber vielleicht war es auch deshalb gewesen, da ich schon Erfahrungen mit dem Tod gehabt hatte. Ich war ihm schon so oft begegnet und Aoko nicht, und er wollte ihr diese schreckliche Erfahrung wohl ersparen. 

Als ich ihn fragte, was mit der Witwe des Erschossenen war, schwieg er eine lange Zeit, bevor er mir schließlich antwortete. Sie glaubte ihm immer noch nicht, war immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass er noch leben würde. Es ging mittlerweile schon so weit, dass sie glaubte, er würde am Abend heimkommen, mit ihr sprechen, sie umarmen und küssen. Ich war etwas geschockt darüber. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, das Liebe in solche Verzweiflung führen könnte. Es war so traurig, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Diese Frau hatte ihren Mann mehr geliebt als alles andere auf der Welt und sie hatte vielleicht nicht mal gewusst, dass er an diesem Tag einen gefährlichen Auftrag hatte. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er am Abend wiederkommen würde und alles so wäre wie immer. Stattdessen kam nur ein Fremder, um ihr seine letzten Worte zu überbringen. Es war grausam, einfach nur grausam. 

Ich weinte an diesem Abend nach dem Telefonat. Tränen um eine Frau und einen Mann, die ich nie gekannt hatte und deren Schicksal mir doch so nah ging. Als Shinichi mich sah, fragte er, was los sei, aber ich wollte es ihm nicht erzählen. Er hatte selbst schon so viel durchgemacht, er brauchte sich nicht auch noch darüber Gedanken machen. Ich drückte mich nur an ihn und er hielt mich wieder, fest umschlungen und stumm. Doch an diesem Abend war seine Umarmung wie die eines Geistes. Zwar sanft und tröstend, doch eisig wie der kalte Winterwind. 

~ ~ ~

Die Tage vergingen weiter, waren genauso wie zuvor und doch ganz anders. Ich wusste nicht, was sich geändert hatte, was plötzlich anders war. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, das Hause wäre eiskalt, obwohl die Heizung lief. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, ich wäre ganz allein, obwohl ich ihn direkt neben mir spüren konnte. 

Es fiel mir auf, dass mich diese Gefühle immer dann beschlichen, wenn ich zuvor mit Kaito telefoniert hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der Geschichte mit der Witwe und ihrem Mann, sie glaubte ihm immer noch nicht, leugnete alles und war fortwährend der festen Überzeugung, dass er noch bei ihr war. Sie ging nicht mehr zu ihrer Arbeit, weil sie nicht von ihrem Liebsten weg wollte. Sie sprach nicht mehr mit Freunden oder ihrer Familie. Sie war den ganzen Tag zuhause, allein, in der festen Überzeugung ihr Geliebter wäre bei ihr. 

Ich sagte Kaito jedes Mal, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen müsste, aber er schien das nicht zu glauben. Immer wieder versuchte er mir irgendwas zu erklären, doch ich verstand ihn einfach nicht. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es war so seltsam, dass ich es einfach nicht verstand. 

Eines Tages wurde das bedrückende Gefühl bei einem Telefonat so stark, dass ich unser Gespräch beenden musste. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, diese eisige Hand, die nach meinem Herzen griff, immer wenn wir auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kamen. Es war viel schlimmer als die Dunkelheit, die mich damals zu verschlingen drohte. Es war so kalt und grausam, nicht vergleichbar mit irgendetwas anderem, dass ich zuvor erlebt hatte. 

Entschuldigend legte ich an diesem Tag einfach auf und rief nach ihm. Aber er kam nicht. Vielleicht schlief er, vielleicht war er in einem Zimmer und konnte mich nicht hören. Ich ging langsam durch das Haus, durch alle Zimmer, die so seltsam unbewohnt aussahen, so kalt... so verlassen... Ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich umhergeirrt war. Irgendwann hatte ich vergessen, was ich überhaupt gesucht hatte und so ging ich ins Bett. Und erst in der Nacht spürte ich ihn wieder, seine Nähe, aber sie war seltsam kalt. 

Ich fragte ihn am nächsten Morgen nicht, wo er gewesen war. War einfach nur glücklich, dass er wieder bei mir war. Er redete nicht viel, schwieg die ganze Zeit und blieb nur da, um mich zu halten. Es war mir egal. So lange er nur da war, war mir alles andere egal. 

Die Tage vergingen und das Telefon klingelte oft. Aber ich ging nicht mehr dran. Ich wollte nicht mehr mit Kaito sprechen. Es war so bedrückend geworden mit ihm zu sprechen. Es tat mir in der Seele weh um den Freund, den ich verlor, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr. Irgendwann schaltete ich auch den Anrufbeantworter aus. Doch das Telefon klingelte weiter und bei jedem Ton zuckte ich zusammen. Also stöpselte ich den Apparat aus.

Ich rief nach ihm, doch er antwortete mir nicht. Es war fast so, als hätte ihn das Klingeln vertrieben. Ich suchte an diesem Tag nicht, denn ich war mir sicher, in der Nacht würde er wiederkommen – und so war es. 

Ein paar Tage war es still im Haus. Wir redeten nicht miteinander, er hielt mich nur. Die meiste Zeit lagen wir im Bett. Nur ab und zu aßen wir etwas. Ganz selten und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er sein Essen nur ansah und es nicht aß. 

Dann klingelte es an der Haustür. Anfangs nur kurz, doch von Tag zu Tag länger, bis zu Stunden. Ich wollte nicht aufmachen, ich wollte mit niemandem reden. Ich wollte einfach nur alleine mit ihm sein. Doch wieder war er nicht da, wenn es klingelte und wieder kam er erst in der tiefsten Nacht, als alle Geräusche schon lange verstummt waren. 

Manchmal stand ich am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die schneebedeckte Welt. Dann hielt er mich von hinten umschlungen, seine Umarmung jedes Mal so zart wie ein Windhauch. Ich erinnerte mich an das Bild in Kaitos Haus und mir fiel ein, dass ich diesen Ort sehen wollte, real, wie er da lag, in der strahlenden Sonne mit seinem weißen Kleid. Ich flüsterte den Namen des Bildes und drehte mich um, um ihn zu fragen, ob wir den Ort suchen sollten, aber er war wieder verschwunden. 

~ ~ ~

Der Morgen war strahlend hell und klar, die Sonne schien hinab und wärmte die kalte Erde. Doch sie war nicht stark genug, um den Schnee zu schmelzen, und so blieb alles unter dem weißen Schutz verborgen. 

Lächelnd ging ich die Treppe hinunter, um uns Frühstück zu holen, er lag noch oben und schlief. Es war ein schöner Morgen, so schön wie kaum ein anderer zuvor, doch als ich unten angelangt war und mich umwandte, um in die Küche zu gehen, da stand Kaito plötzlich an der Tür vor mir.

„Ran."

Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen und doch klang seine Stimme schrill in diesem Haus, in dem schon so lange kein Wort mehr erklungen war. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, fragte mich, wie er hineingekommen war und was er wollte. 

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen." Er trat auf mich zu und nahm mich an der Hand. Doch als er mich mitziehen wollte, schüttelte ich sie ab.

„Nein! Ich will nicht! Ich will hier bleiben! Hier bei ihm!" 

Minuten starrte er mich an, dann senkte er den Blick und meinte leise. „Er ist nicht hier. Er ist dort, wo ich dich hinbringen will."

Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Aber er war doch hier, er war oben. Ich begann zu zweifeln und lief nach oben, aber er war weg. Er lag nicht mehr dort, wo er zuvor noch gelegen hatte. Oder war er vorhin schon weggewesen und ich hatte es nicht gemerkt? Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Dann trat Kaito ganz plötzlich hinter mich. Seine Stimme war wieder leise, monoton, seltsam traurig:

„Komm bitte mit mir, Ran. Bitte. Es wird Zeit."

„Bringst du mich zu ihm?" Mein  Stimme war brüchig, zittrig, voller Angst und ich wusste nicht, warum.

Wieder brauchte er lange, bevor er antwortete und dann war es nur ein Seufzen und ein schwaches Nicken. 

„Okay." 

Ich nahm seine Hand und folgte ihm. An der Tür zog er einen Regenschirm aus dem Ständer. Ich wunderte mich, war es doch strahlender Sonnenschein draußen. Dann zog er die Tür auf und geleitete mich hinaus. Und dort stand ich, unter einem grauen wolkenverhangenen Himmel, aus dem kleine Wassertropfen fielen. 

„Seit wann regnet es?", fragte ich verwundert, während wir zu dem Auto gingen, das vor dem Tor stand. 

Wir stiegen ein und er startete den Motor. Ich sah zu, wie die Tropfen die Scheibe hinabrannen. Dann antwortete er mir schließlich. „Schon seit Weihnachten."

~ ~ ~

Wir fuhren eine lange Zeit, schweigend, ohne dass ich wusste, wohin. Aber es war mir egal, solange er mich dorthin brachte, wo er war. Ich beobachtete den Himmel, die Tropfen, die von ihm hinabfielen, die Landschaft, die nur nass war und die kein einziges Anzeichen von Schnee zeigte. 

Mit der Zeit wurde es hügeliger, wir fuhren lange sich windende Straßen entlang, die voller Schlaglöcher waren und schließlich hielt er an. Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich stieg aus. Dann gingen wir den Rest zu Fuß. Den großen Hügel hoch, bis wir am obersten Punkt angekommen waren – und wo sich uns das atemberaubendste Panorama darbot, das ich je gesehen hatte. 

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus, es war das schönste was ich bisher gesehen hatte und ich war froh, dass er nun wieder bei mir war. Ich spürte ihn an diesem Ort stärker, als den ganzen Winter zuvor. 

Ich blickte hinauf in den Himmel, sah den Regen immer noch hinunterfallen und ein unglaublich starkes Glücksgefühl durchströmte meinen Körper. Ja, so würde es immer sein. Meine Zweifel der letzten Wochen waren verschwunden, nun würde ich wieder glücklich sein. 

„Gehen wir spazieren?" 

Kaito antwortete mir nicht. Stand nur da, stumm und reglos, während ich unter dem Regenschirm hervor trat und näher an den Abhang ging. 

„Ran...", ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, wie er seinen Arm ausstreckte und auf mich zu gehen wollte. Ich wusste, dass er Angst hatte, ich würde hinabspringen. 

„Sei nicht kindisch, ich springe schon nicht. Wieso sollte ich denn auch? Es gibt keinen Grund dazu. "

„Ran...", wiederholte er, erneut mit dieser monotonen, traurigen Stimme, die ich einfach nicht verstand und die mir aus seinem Mund so seltsam fremd vorkam. 

„Was ist denn? Warum bist du denn so traurig? Es ist doch so wunderschön hier!" Mit strahlenden Augen sah ich über die Landschaft. Unterhalb des Abhangs führte eine kurvenreiche Straße entlang, die sich den nächsten Berg hinauf schlängelte und vor einem zerfallenen Schloss endete. Es schien erst vor einiger Zeit zusammengefallen zu sein. Der Regen hüllte alles in ein trübes Licht, aber mir gefiel es. Ich mochte den Regen nun, denn er war seit Weihnachten mein einziger Freund geworden. 

„Ran... willst du es denn immer noch nicht verstehen?"

Ich lachte auf, während ich mich im Kreis drehte. Ich liebte das Gefühl im Regen zu tanzen, das Gesicht nach oben zu wenden und die darauffallenden Tropfen zu spüren. 

„Was gibt es denn zu verstehen? Es ist doch alles klar."

Er schwieg eine Weile, während ich weiter tanzte. 

„Ran... es ist vorbei. Dort drüben hat es geendet. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu dir das Innere des Schlosses zu zeigen!"

Wieder musste ich lachen und drehte mich immer noch dabei. Es war so ein erhabenes Gefühl. 

„Warum nicht? Da ist es bestimmt interessant."

„Verdammt noch mal, Ran!" Er hatte den Schirm weggeworfen und mich an den Schultern gepackt. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf, in die blauen Augen, die normalerweise freundlich schauten, doch diesmal waren sie nur verzweifelt. „Ich hab es doch gesehen, ich hab es dir doch erzählt!"

„Erzählt? Du hast mir nichts erzählt."

Der Druck seiner Hände wurde stärker, er schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Doch als er sprach war seine Stimme ruhig. 

„Ich versuche es dir seit Weihnachten zu erklären. Aber du willst es einfach nicht verstehen, Ran, warum nicht?"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber du hast mir doch selbst gesagt, ich soll niemals aufhören zu hoffen."

Ein verletzter, geschockter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Dann nahm er den Blick ab. Ich wand mich mit einem Kopfschütteln aus seinem Griff und drehte mich wieder zu dem schönen Panorama um. 

„Aber jetzt gibt es nichts mehr, worauf du hoffen kannst." 

Ich begann wieder zu tanzen, lachend, ihn kaum hörend. 

„Ran."

Wieder einmal hatte ich das Gefühl zu schweben, wie damals als ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, wie immer wenn er mich gehalten, gestreichelt oder geküsst hatte. 

„Versteh' es doch endlich!" 

Wie ein Zauber kam es mir vor und hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, hätte ich gesagt, er ließe mich mit seinen Kräften schweben. 

„Er ist weg! Er kommt nicht mehr!" 

Weit über allem. Über allem Leid und allem Schmerz und aller Trauer. 

„Ran..." 

So würde es auf ewig sein, ich würde dieses Gefühl niemals wieder loslassen. Es sollte mein sein, bis ans Ende meiner Tage. 

„Bitte!" 

Was kümmerte es mich, was alle sagten? Es stimmte nicht. 

„Versteh es doch!" 

Es war nur das wahr, was ich glaubte. 

„Ran..." 

Wir würden auf ewig glücklich sein. 

„Shinichi ist tot."

Und mein Gesicht wandte sich nach oben. 

‚Alle sagen, der Regen sei etwas trauriges. Ich denke, er hat etwas magisches, denn er ist der einzige, der dich dazu bewegt mit erhobenem Gesicht spazieren zu gehen, wenn es voller Tränen ist.'

|

|

|

|

|

|

*Schluss noch etwas einwirken lässt* 

**Schlussbemerkung:**

*seufz* Ich liebe diesen Schluss irgendwie o.O 

Es war schwer für mich diese Story zu schreiben, nicht nur, weil ich Heteropairings nicht gewohnt bin, sondern auch, weil ich so schreiben wollte, dass man nicht gleich am Anfang merkt, dass Shinichi kurz nach dem Zwischenspiel bereits gestorben ist. Ich hoffe, das ist mir einigermaßen gelungen, es würde mich jedenfalls interessieren, wann ihr gemerkt habt, dass Shinichi nicht mehr lebt. 

Die Frau, von der Kaito erzählt, ist natürlich Ran, sie ist von seiner Nachricht allerdings so geschockt, dass sie es nicht wahrhaben will und sich mit aller Kraft einbildet, dass Shinichi noch bei ihr ist. Die Schlittschuhszenen, wie auch seine Liebeserklärung sind nur Wunschvorstellungen, die niemals wirklich passiert sind, die sie in ihrer Fantasie aber derart intensiv erlebt, dass sie glaubt, es wäre wirklich. 

Ich wollte das nur klarstellen, falls man meinen versteckten Gedankengang, der in der Story enthalten ist, nicht nachvollziehen kann (was ich aber keinem vorwerfe, ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ein wenig kompliziert denke^^')

Ich würde euch um einen Abschlusskommentar bitten, da – wie schon einmal gesagt – mir diese Story doch einiges bedeutet^^ 

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und – auch wenn es doch recht traurig wurde gegen Ende – ihr Spaß hattet^^ (Kaito hat ja hoffentlich mit seinen Bemerkungen für ein klein wenig Humor gesorgt^^)


End file.
